


Fated Ones

by Avalon6th



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Beach Volleyball, First Kiss, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Japan, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Karasuno Volleyball Club, Smut, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 30,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avalon6th/pseuds/Avalon6th
Summary: "You can choose your own fate but you cannot escape what fate has chosen for you."Fate, a fickle thing that affects everyone around. Hinata Shouyou and Miya Atsumu. two innocent people, have a normal life are played by the hands of Fate. Does the fate wants them to be together or bring them a huge disaster? Follow the two along with others as they experience some ups and downs of life.Note:All characters belong to Haruichi Furudate. Other characters are created by yours truly, the Author. Keep on reading and Have fun. Enjoy!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akagi Michinari/Komori Motoya, Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Terushima Yuuji, Goshiki Tsutomu/Koganegawa Kanji, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. THE BET

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction so please go easy on me. I was bored when I decided to write some fanfics of my favorite ships in Haikyuu. There are some spelling and grammar mistakes on the story, I'm not that great in English but I will try my best. As for my writing style, I just want to start from my comfort zone before trying some new things, maybe in the near future, I want to start at something where I can improve later on. I hope you enjoy reading this as I enjoy writing this fanfic.
> 
> "___" -Speaking  
> '___' -Thoughts

Hinata Shouyou, an unruly, fluffy orange haired boy with a height of 162 cm. Even though he had a small stature he could jump high. He had a fair light skin and caramel brown eyes. He is now 18 years old, currently attending at Karasuno High as a 3rd Year student. Wearing his uniform, he walked in the corridor with confidence. He was now walking towards the gym.

“Hinata-senpai!”  
“Kyaaah, Hinata-senpai is so cool”  
“Look our future little giant”

Hinata stopped at his tracks and he turns around. Giving his signature smile, he waved at his kohais. The smile blinded them and some blushed at him, mostly the girls and some boys too. Hinata had adopted this kind of situation ever since their team won against the one of the strongest teams on their prefecture, Shiratorizawa Academy. He and his team are quite a little celebrity in their campus. 

At first he was overwhelmed by the students, admiring him and giving praises here and there, he was shaking and trembling with fear, he runs towards his teammates and hide. It was very nerve-wracking and one of his senpais said to him that he should walk straight, stand tall and believe in yourself. After a many attempts he was now confident in himself. 

He went back again to his tracks to go to their gym. Shoes squeaking to the wooden floor, echoes of the balls slamming to the ground and some shouts and whistles here and there. Hinata excitedly walked towards it. The noises got louder and louder. Upon arriving at the gym, he was greeted by a volleyball coming at his direction. 

Hinata smiled and he used his hands to receive the ball. The ball went up high and he jumped. His eyes locked on the ball and his arms went like a whip and slammed the ball across the court. Everyone stopped doing on what they are doing. Silence envelopes the court. Hinata looked at the ball and then at the court. He then freeze up and he looks at the people inside. He was kinda embarrassed when he spiked the ball.

“WOW! Senpai is so cool!”  
“Teach me how to spike like that Hinata-senpai!”  
“SENPAI THAT WAS AWESOME!”

Hinata was clearly embarrassed. He wants to run away and hide but his feet didn’t listen to him. He puts his hands up and scratched his neck. 

“BOKE! HINATA BOKE!”

Hinata clearly knew who that voice is. It came from a grumpy black haired teen with ocean blue eyes. The teen was wearing a white shirt and black and white striped shorts, on his neck is a whistle. The teen was none other than the current Vice-captain of the volleyball club, Kageyama Tobio. His teammate and rival at the same time.

Kageyama was the referee of a practice match for their underclassmen. Kageyama shot a glare at Hinata because Hinata spiked the ball towards him. Thankfully he dodged it and he was mad.

Kageyama: “LOOK AT WHERE YOU’RE SPIKING AT BOKE!”  
Hinata: “You don’t need to shout me Kageyama”  
Kageyama: “Get in here already sheesh”

*whistle*

Then the game resumes. Hinata walked in the sides, greeting the other members of the team. Their volleyball club began to increase its members and now there are many students going on and trying out their luck and that is what is happening right now. A volleyball try-out.

Hinata: “Where’s Yacchi-san, Kageyama?”  
Kageyama: “Out, papers with Captain. Point for the Red team!”

Kageyama said as he was supervising the game. Hinata somewhat understood what Kageyama said so he didn’t ask anymore. Hinata just watch the players that will soon to be the next team fighting for the championship. A few minutes later the door opened. Three people arrived at the court.

A girl with long blond hair with a ponytail at the side, wearing black shirt with a ‘Manager’ printed on the back and is wearing a white jogging pants. She was holding a folder and a notebook of some sort. She excludes confidence and elegance as she walks towards the court, her blond hair flowing in the air as she took a step and some imaginary sparkling lights trailed behind her. She was none other than the current Volleyball Club’s Manager, Yacchi Hitoka.

Next to Yacchi is a green haired teen with warm brown eyes and has freckles on his face. He was wearing a white shirt and a black short and clean white shoes. He stands taller than Yacchi towering the poor girl with his height. He was walking with small strides keeping up with Yacchi as he was checking the other players on the court with a gentle smile plastered on his face. He was none other than the current Captain of the Volleyball Club, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

Last is a tall blond hair teen wearing sports glasses. He was as tall as Yamaguchi and he is kinda on the leaner side. His face said it all that he was not interested and has a mean look when he eyed the court. He was wearing just like Yamaguchi except that his shirt has a crescent moon is on his right side of his chest. He is walking behind the two ready to overtake the talking two. His name is none other than the resident salty student of Karasuno High, Tsukishima Kei.

Tsukishima: “I’m bored, why did we have to do this again?”  
Yamaguchi: “Don’t say that Tsukki, we must do this to recruit some students who wants to play volleyball”  
Tsukishima: “I want to sleep”  
Yacchi: “Hey Tsukki, act like a senpai would you? You don’t want them badmouthing you right?”  
Tsukishima: “Then badmouth me, its not like I don’t bother what they are saying”  
Yacchi: “Then tone down a bit okay, you were just like them when you tried out”  
Yamaguchi: “Right Tsukki, remember th-’  
Tsukishima: “Alright alright, don’t bring it up. I’ll stay okay?”  
Yamaguchi: “That’s the spirit Tsukki, teach them also okay”  
Tsukishima: “I said that I would stay, I didn’t say that I would teach. Don’t pass the responsibility to me, you are the captain of this club afterall”  
Yacchi: “Yosh Yosh~ don’t fight okay. Let’s check the players shall we”  
Tsukishima: “Whatever…”  
Hinata: “Hello Yacchi-san, Yamaguchi and Saltyshima.”  
Tsukishima: “Oii, don’t call me that shrimp”

Hinata just laughs at Tsukishima. He didn’t want to anger the Salty Blond but he wants to provoke him. Yes that’s right, he had the audacity to provoke Tsukishima. Soon a long whistle broke his laugh. It was now the end of the game. Red team wins over the White team.

Hinata: “Aww I missed the last one”  
Yacchi: “It’s okay Hinata-kun, you can always ask Kageyama about it”  
Tsukishima: “As if he knows what Kageyama is saying to him”  
Hinata: “Hey I understand what he said the last time”  
Tsukishima: “After we explain it all to you cause you’re an Idiot”  
Hinata: “I’m not an Idiot”  
Tsukishima: “Yes you are, even your kohais can’t understand what you are teaching to them and also you barely passed the exams”  
Hinata: “Kageyama was not much more than me”  
Kageyama: “Hey I heard that Boke!”  
Hinata: “Urkk, No I-”  
Yacchi: “Stop it you guys”

Yacchi immediately welcomes their kohais and guess what they all blushed at Yacchi and a certain someone is jealous.

Tsukishima: “Oii Yamaguchi, don’t get jealous of them. I told you to ask her out”  
Yamaguchi: “W-what? No I-”  
Tsukishima: “Pshh scared”  
Yamaguchi: “No I’m not. I don’t think that she likes me back an-”  
Tsukishima: “How will you know if you didn’t make the first move”  
Yamaguchi: “W-well ano~”

Tsukishima laughed at his blushing friend. Thank God that Hinata and Kageyama are focused on teaching the players. Tsukishima nudged Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima: “I’m sure she likes you. OYY YACCHI!”  
Yamaguchi: “Tsukki, don’t call her”  
Yacchi: “What is it Tsukishima?”

Yacchi came to them. Yamaguchi blushed while Tsukishima smirked. Yacchi sensed that Tsukishima is plotting something so she backed away. Tsukishima pointed his thumb to Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima: “Yamaguchi will discuss something to you later”

Then Tsukishima left the two. Yacchi thought that Tsukishima would make fun of her again. She sighed and she looked at Tsukishima who is teaching the players on how to block. Yamaguchi also sighed but his heart was beating so fast.

Yamaguchi: ‘Why did Tsukki said that! Argghhh! What would I say to her?’  
Yacchi: “Ne~ Yamaguchi, what are we gonna discuss later?”  
Yamaguchi: “Ahh it’s nothing important. You can now go, I know that you are very busy with those things”

Yamaguchi pointed at Yacchi’s notebooks on her arms. Tsukishima saw the two and he sighed at his friend. He then focused on teaching the new comers on how to block.

Yacchi: “Oh okay, well if you need something you can always ask me”  
Yamaguchi: “O-okay”

Yacchi said her goodbyes as she do her things as a manager. Meanwhile on the other side of the court Kageyama and Hinata are teaching the other player. Hinata was the one demonstrating the moves while Kageyama is on the explanation.

Kageyama: “And that’s how you can properly receive the ball”  
Hinata: “If you guys are still confused ask me again and I will demonstrate it for you guys”  
“HAI SENPAI!”  
Kageyama: “Now go and practice your moves”  
“Osuu!”

The other players went to their own spots and practice their moves. Hinata and his friends are supervising them and also played with them. Yacchi also give some pointers to the players. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are on the net teaching the others how to block the ball. A few minutes have passed, the door slides open revealing a panting man.

“Minna, I have some news”

The figure said, he was wearing a formal attire and it is a little bit crumpled, his black hair is a mess and his glasses are out of place. The man is none other than their Sensei and Club Adviser, Takeda Ittetsu. Takeda-sensei grasp his breath and he adjust his glasses on his face.

Yamaguchi: “Sensei calm down first”  
Hinata: “Is it a good news?”  
Kageyama: “Don’t rush sensei Boke”  
Takeda: “It’s fine Kageyama. Guys listen up I have 2 good news for all of you”

Takeda brought up a paper and he shouts.

Takeda: “You are participating in a training camp in Tokyo. It was hosted by Fukurodani Academy”  
“YATTAAA!”  
Hinata: “AAHHHHH I can’t wait to visit Bokuto-senpai and Kenma”  
Kageyama: “You do know that Bokuto-senpai is attending in college right? And Kenma too”  
Hinata: “I know but he said that if we will go to Tokyo we must text him so that he would visit us”  
Yamaguchi: “I can’t wait to meet them again, right Tsukki?’  
Tsukishima: “As long as Rooster Head is not there”  
Yamaguchi: “Don’t call him that, have some respect he is still our senpai after all”  
Tsukishima: “Whatever”  
Takeda: “I know that you are very excited by the news but I also have another one”  
Hinata: “What is it sensei, a practice match?”  
Takeda: “No sadly we do not have a practice match. The school will be closed for at least a month starting next week. All clubs are prohibited to open. The faculty decided to make this an early school vacation. Also the good part is, there will be no classes and assignments given to the students.”  
“EEHHH!”  
“WHY!”  
“SENSEI!”  
Yamaguchi: “What would happen to the training camp sensei?”  
Takeda: “The training camp will be held next week so you can still participate in it. The faculty only forbids the usage of the school for the club activities, all outside relate activities are allowed.”  
“Sensei, why is the school closing for a month?”  
Takeda: “The school is having a renovation I guess, it is still not clear to us but the 1 month closing is true”  
Hinata: “How are we going to practice if we couldn’t use the gym?”  
Tsukishima: “Idiot. Didn’t you listen to sensei, no club activities so no practice”

Hinata was struck by an invincible lightning. Tsukishima just scoffed at him. Hinata was dejected.

Hinata: ‘No practice, Aahhh! How can I live without volleyball!’

Kageyama was also in a dilemma. The other players are also worried not because they are going to the training camp but on the practice too. They know that they don’t have the skills for now and they needed to practice more. Takeda-sensei saw this and sighed.

Takeda: “I know that some off you are worried about practice but hear me out. Use this time to relax and rest your body. I also want to support you guys in your practice but you are players, players must be in optimal condition, you also needed to rest other than practice. Don’t worry about the competitions just focus on relaxing your body”  
Yacchi: “Sensei is right guys, although it is sad that we couldn’t practice we must also know when to stop and take some rest. I don’t want to see you guys getting sick and all”

Yacchi shyly said. The other players and their captain blushed. Yacchi didn’t know why they blushed so she didn’t think further about it. Tsukishima looked at his friend. He knows that Yamaguchi is head over heels towards Yacchi, he wants to push him a little because he was tired how Yamaguchi was always mumbling about his crush.

Takeda: “Next week you have a training camp remember this. The training camp will span up to 1-2 weeks, depending on the weather. I will be supervising you all along with Coach Ukai You must cherish this week and after that you can never practice here until the school starts. I’m gonna head back. Good luck guys!”

Takeda-sensei turns his back and before he could take a step Kageyama asked him.

Kageyama: “I thought that Coach took a vacation?”  
Takeda: “He will be back next week so he can also attend”  
Kageyama: “So Coach will be back!”  
Takeda: “Yes so go and practice more, I’ll be going ahead”

Takeda-sensei walks out the gym. The other players continued to practice until it was time to go home. They all went to their locker rooms to change their clothes. Tsukishima elbowed Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima: “Don’t forget to confess to her sooner or someone will beat you to her”  
Yamaguchi: “I know that Tsukki. Thanks for helping out earlier but I will do it without your help”  
Tsukishima: “Hurry up already, I’d like to see you blush and stutter in front of her.”

Tsukishima smirked while Yamaguchi pouted and is still blushing because he is thinking of the certain scenarios with his crush. And Tsukishima glared at Yamaguchi who is now on his own dreamland.

Hinata: “Let’s race towards Coach Ukai’s store, the loser will buy some meat buns!”  
Kageyama: “Sure, are you afraid to lose again and add milk to it!”  
Hinata: “I’m not maybe you are since you lost to me last week”  
Kageyama: “Huhh, don’t forget our tally. I won 719 times and I lost to you 711 times and we have 93 draws. Let’s see who will win this time”  
Hinata: “I’m pretty sure that I will win”  
Kageyama: “Pretty confident eh, then let’s go”  
Hinata: “3,2,1 Go!”

Kageyama and Hinata sprints outside. Their kohais are cheering them while some are looking at them like they are kids. The two disappeared on their sights.

“Senpai run so fast”  
“I’m sure Hinata-senpai would win”  
“No I think it will be Kageyama-senpai look at him he was faster than Hinata-senpai”  
“No Hinata-senpai will win”  
“Why don’t we bet? If I lost I’m gonna treat you guys with meat buns and if I win treat me with meat buns for the rest of the week”  
“Sure, that’s a deal then. I’m betting that Hinata-senpai would win”  
“I’m betting for Kageyama-senpai”  
“I will also bet on Kageyama-senpai”  
“My bet is on Hinata-senpai, let’s go follow them”  
“Let’s go. Bye Captain and Tsukishima-senpai”  
“Goodbye Senpais. Hey wait for me”

Yamaguchi waved at them. He chuckled that their players are having a bet again. Tsukishima sighed at his kohai’s antics. They are tired to stop them.

Yamaguchi: “They are always betting on them”  
Tsukishima: “Those two are annoying”  
Yamaguchi: “Well as long as they helped the club it’s fine anyways, right Tsukki?”  
Tsukishima: “I don’t care”

The two of them goes outside the locker room. They are walking towards the gate and Yacchi was waiting for them. Yacchi hair was loosed straight, letting it fall behind her shoulders.

Yacchi: “Took you long enough to change”  
Yamaguchi: “Sorry those kids started to bet on those two again”  
Tsukishima: “They are really a bunch of kids including the two”  
Yacchi: “Those two never change”

The trio started walking out of the school. They were walking peacefully and it was broken by none other than Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi’s thought escaped from his lips.

Yamaguchi: “I wonder who would win. I think Hinata would win this time”  
Tsukishima: “No I think it’s Kageyama”  
Yamaguchi: “Ne~ Tsukki never under estimate Hinata”  
Tsukishima: “Hinata is small and fast but Kageyama has long legs and he can compete on Hinata’s speed”  
Yamaguchi: “Are you saying that Hinata would lose?”  
Tsukishima: “Of course”

The two tall players stopped walking and looked at each other. Yacchi could see some sparks coming from their eyes. Yacchi backed away slightly and she watch the drama happening infront of her. Yamaguchi stepped forward and Tsukishima also stepped forward towering the poor girl between them.

Yacchi: ‘They are going at it again’  
Yamaguchi: “How bold of you to say that Tsukki”  
Tsukishima: “You just lack confidence”  
Yamaguchi: “Fine let’s make a bet”  
Tsukishima: “Sure, what’s the catch?”  
Yamaguchi: “If I win you will treat me lunch for the rest of the week”  
Tsukishima: “And if I win you will confess to your crush next week, no specific date but next week, deal?”  
Yamaguchi: “Deal! I wanna see you lose again”  
Tsukishima: “Don’t speak too soon or else you might gonna lose”  
Yamaguchi: “Enough with the talking let’s go ahead and find out who the winner is”  
Yacchi: “These two never change”

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima walked faster. Yacchi watched the two bickering about their kohais being kids but it looks like these two in front of her are also kids. She sighed and she looks at the two.

Yacchi: “Oyy don’t leave me. Wait for me!”

Yacchi struggled catching up to her two tall friend. She was panting slightly. They walked towards Coach Ukai’s store and they were greeted by a rowdy bunch of students. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima runs faster too ask one of their kohais who won the race leaving Yacchi.

“Kageyama-senpai won the race”

Tsukishima grinned while Yamaguchi drops on the road. Tsukishima puts his two hands on his side and he looked at Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima: “Looks like I won the bet”  
Yamaguchi: “I’ll get you next time”  
Tsukishima: “I’ll gladly take on the challenge anytime”

Yamaguchi shivered. He knows that Tsukishima planned this all along and he was oblivious to it because he was kinda competitive earlier. Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi to stand up in which he accepted it.

Tsukishima: “I can’t wait for next week”  
Yamaguchi: “Shut up Tsukki”  
Yacchi: “Guys I said wait. So who won?”  
Tsukishima: “Kageyama won so Yamaguchi here will be doing our bet”  
Yacchi: “Oh where’s the two?”

Hinata walked out of the store with a huge paper bag and a big carton of Kageyama’s favorite brand of milk.

Hinata: “Here’s your meat buns and your milk tch”  
Kageyama: “Why is it so many meat buns and why did you buy a huge carton of milk?”  
Hinata: “Share those meat buns to the others and as for the milk they have no smaller size”  
Kageyama: “Here guys some meat buns from the loser”  
Hinata: “Don’t call me a loser, next time I will win for sure”

Hinata helped Kageyama on giving the meat buns to their kohais. Their kohais accepts it and thanked Hinata for it, well in a joking manner.

“Thank you Hinata-senpai for losing, I can now eat some meat buns I’m starving”  
Hinata: “Hey take that back”  
“HAHAHAHAHA”

They all enjoyed the meat buns. Hinata was still displeased on how they thanked him. Soon it was their time to go home. Hinata walked towards his home. If someone is asking him where is his bike, he didn’t use it because he was doubling his training by jogging towards school everyday. It helped him because he now have so much stamina and his leg muscle turned stronger but it didn’t improve his speed. He still need to work on that.

Hinata: “Damn it that Kageyama, I will make sure to win next time”

He said as he jogs towards his home. The place is kinda quite but it was not scary because there are still some people walking and some stores opened 24 hours.


	2. KINDNESS

The next day. Hinata was woken up by his little sister, Hinata Natsu. His sister grew a little taller and her hair also grew longer. She was wearing an elementary school uniform. She had her hands on her waist looking down at her brother, more like a glare.

Natsu: “Geez Nii-chan, you are going to be late for school”  
Hinata: “I’m sorry Natsu I overslept. Did you eat already?”  
Natsu: “Yes, mom left very early she said that there’s a slight problem on work so she needs to go. Mom already cooked our breakfast”  
Hinata: “Ohh, are you ready to go?”  
Natsu: “No I still have time Nii-chan, my school is just around the corner but you, Nii-chan, will run for it”  
Hinata: “Don’t worry about it, Nii-chan had strong legs so I can run fast. Wait for me then after that I’ll lock the house and we’ll leave”  
Natsu: “Take your time Nii-chan, oh can I borrow your bike, I want to try to ride it to school”  
Hinata: “Sure but don’t let it get stolen”  
Natsu: “I’ll try not to”

Natsu chuckled, Hinata hugged his little sister and he goes and prepares to go to school. After a few minutes, Hinata was ready and Natsu was outside the house waiting for him.

Hinata: “Take care Natsu and I’m gonna be late so watch the house before mom comes home.”  
Natsu: “Okay, Bye Nii-chan!”  
Hinata: “Bye Natsu take care and the bike too”

Hinata watched his sister leave his sight before he runs towards his school. Running non-stop on the road, sceneries changed as he run, he slowed down about when there are cars or roads he needed to cross. Safety first on the road and before crossing. When he was near the school, he passed some of the familiar people around Karasuno.

“Ohayo, Hinata-kun!”  
Hinata: “Ohayo Ojii-san, how are you today?”  
“Oh I’m doing well, the weather is great and I think I’m gonna sell more today”  
Hinata: “That’s great to hear Ojii-san, good luck on selling the goods”  
“Thank You Hinata-kun, go ahead or you might be late”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll be going. Take care Ojii-san!”  
“Take care too”  
“Is that Hinata-kun? What a polite and cheerful boy”  
“That’s right, he was full of smiles and he always greets us old people”  
“He was very kind to us”  
“I wish I had a grandson like him”  
“I kinda miss my grandson”  
“Me too, I hope Hinata will be okay because he will be graduating this year and he will move to other universities out here in Miyagi”  
“Well let’s just watch the boy. If someone sees him tell him to come by my store I’ll give him some snacks before going home”  
“Ara don’t tell me that you want to solo Hinata-kun for yourself”  
“I’m not old hag! I just want to give him snacks for him and his family”  
“Don’t call me old hag, I’m not that old”  
“Old enough to have many wrinkles on your face”  
“Say that again”  
“AHAHAHA, Hinata-kun sure has many grandparents”  
“Yes, we all like him and he will grew into a fine gentleman because of us”

The other people talked about their happy pill. Hinata aside from being a little celebrity on his campus he is also quite well known around Karasuno because his kindness and he is helping others here and there, greeting them in their bad days and lifting up their moods. They showered Hinata with gifts and other stuff and Hinata accepts it wholeheartedly. Most of them are old people, old people tend to become lonely in their age and that’s where Hinata came and they will be happy again.

Some rumors said that Hinata is a God sent by the heavens to bring joy and happiness around him. Hinata doesn’t know about it and he was oblivious to it. Hinata rushed up to his classroom, thankfully he was on time before the teacher arrived and begin their lesson. After a few hours of studying Hinata was now in the gym, training and practicing with his Kohais.

Hinata: “Now let’s start to spike”

Hinata and the others played and played until it was now time to go home. Hinata still have some energy left and he wants another rematch to Kageyama but Kageyama had some errands to do so he was now walking alone. He walked towards the same route again.

“Hinata-kun, come here”  
Hinata: “Hello Obaa-san, did you need some help?”  
“Oh so energetic Hinata-kun, I currently don’t need some help right now but here are some snacks I’ve made, take some home for your mother and your sister”  
Hinata: “Thank You Obaa-san”  
“Don’t mind it, there are some people wants to see you so I will not take too much of your time”

The kind Obaa-san gave Hinata a plastic with some baked goods. The baked goods smells so good, Hinata can’t wait to eat it. Hinata thanked the kind Obaa-san and hugged her.

Hinata: “Thank You Obaa-san!”

The kind Obaa-san pats his head and gently smiled.  
“There there Hinata-kun promise us that you will never change the way you are okay?”  
Hinata: “Okay, Thank you again Obaa-san”  
“Now Go the others are looking for you and don’t go home late, it is dangerous at night”  
Hinata: “I’ll try, thanks for the snack again. I’ll be going”  
“Be safe!”

The kind Obaa-san waved her hands to Hinata and Hinata waved back. On the road, Hinata was showered with different kinds of snacks and fruits from the other Obaa-san and Ojii-san on the place. Hinata smiled and gladly take them. He hugged every single one of them and they hugged back to. Some talked with him, asking some questions here and there.

“Hinata-kun where do you plan on going for college?”  
Hinata: “I don’t know at the moment but I’ll try to find some universities with a good volleyball reputation”  
“Don’t just based on the volleyball, look-out for the Education too”  
“That’s right, you must also look for the affordability of the university”  
“Also look for some schools that offered scholarships for a volleyball player like you”  
Hinata: “I’ll keep that in mind”  
“If you are going outside Miyagi make sure to come and visit us okay?”  
“Not frequent but visit us or else we might get mad at you”  
Hinata: “I’ll try to visit you, I’ll also try not to forget you all”

Hinata smiled brightly, it makes some blurry eyed person see the light and some covered their eyes or they will be blinded by the light.

“It’s getting late Hinata-kun, do you want a lift I can do that if you want?”  
Hinata: “Thanks Ojii-san but I can run back home, also I’m still not tired”  
“That’s good to hear but you have many things, are you sure you don’t need help from him?”  
Hinata: “I’m fine Obaa-san, I can manage. Thank you all again for these snacks”  
“We are very welcome to that, now go ahead. It’s getting late, be safe on the road Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “I’ll be going, Thanks again!”

Hinata run away towards the kind Obaa-sans and Ojii-sans.

“Look at him, he had so many energy. Ahh it’s nice to be young”  
“But I’m worried because he had so many things to carry”  
“Who’s fault do you think it was, you all want to give him something”  
“We cared for him so we are giving him those things”  
“Pshh, more like you are all jealous”  
“Haahh, I’m not jealous, we are just sharing our blessing Old man”  
“Don’t give him too much, you even want him to bring a box of watermelon”  
“It’s gonna rot if nobody’s gonna eat it, might as well give it to him”

Then the old people talked and talked. After meeting with Hinata they seem to go back to their youth because they are happily chatting and bickering with other people. It was Hinata’s charm afterall. Hinata went back home and he shared the treats he got to his sister.


	3. MISTAKE

Days have passed, Hinata was snoring on his bed. The teachers gave some assignments and he did it all. He was very tired, mentally. The sun rose up, the shining light dawned on Hinata’s room. It lightens up his room and it hit his eyes. Hinata rubbed off his eyes, he yawned in his bed and he stood up. He noticed that his books are kinda scattered at his desk so he cleaned it off.

After cleaning the mess, Hinata comes outside his room. It was kinda silent. He looked at their living room and he noticed that his sister was not there watching the TV. He sat on the table, he ate some bread and he washed himself on the face. Patting his face dry with a towel, he took a glance at the clock and he froze. He then remembered what Takeda-sensei said to them.

-Flashback in the Gym-

Takeda-sensei and Yacchi was standing while the other people are sitting on the wooden floor. Takeda-sensei was holding a paper in his hands and he was explaining them the content of the paper.

Takeda-sensei: “So we will meet up at exactly 6:00 AM here in the school on the day of the training camp. The ones who will be late will not going with us, you will need to go on your own and that is one of the rule. So nobody will be late. Understand?”

All of them: “HAI”

-End of Flashback-

Hinata is frozen in his spot. The time was ticking but everything around him stopped. His eyes are glued at the clock ticking. It was now 8:21 AM.

Hinata: “EHHHHHH! I’M LATE!”

Hinata screamed and he headed to his room, he took everything he needed, stumbling down the process. He changed his clothes and he quickly make sure he gets everything in his bag, he was carrying to bags. He walks out his room.

Hinata: “AHHH, I can’t believe that I’m late”

Hinata stumbled and he gets up again. He opened the door. It was his sister, Natsu.

Natsu: “Where are you go-’  
Hinata: “I’M SORRY I’M LATE! SEE YOU AND GOODBYE”

Hinata run fast and Natsu stared at her Nii-chan’s back. She then realized something and she tried to catch up to her brother. She quickly gets on her bike.

Natsu: “Wait up Nii-chan!”

Hinata was now far from his house, he was nearing the train station. He will be needing to travel to Tokyo by himself. Hinata run at his full speed, he quickly reached the train station in no time. But when he was at the station he bumped into a woman.

Hinata: “I’m sorry about that”  
“Oh don’t mind it. Make sure to be careful not to bump on someone again”  
Hinata: “Hai, I’m really sorry about that”  
“No worries, oh my you’re bleeding. Here some band-aids”

The woman pointed at Hinata’s leg, it was a small scratch and it was bleeding. The woman opened the band-aid and placed it on Hinata’s leg. She stood up and ruffled his hair.

“The bleeding would stop soon since it was a small scratch”  
Hinata: “Thank you for that, I’ll be going”  
“Bye, keep safe”

Hinata rushed and he boarded the train. It was not packed with people so he sat on the middle of the train. Hinata’s phone repeatedly rang. Some passengers looked annoyed at Hinata so he turned it off. After a few hours he was now in Tokyo. He boarded off the train. He walked out of the station but he doesn’t know where is the place so he turned on the phone. The noise around him got louder as he waits for his phone to open.

*DING*DING*DING*   
“We have a winner! Here is a pair brand new phone and it is the newest model of smartphone, here take it young lad. Congratulations!”  
“Yosh, a new phone sweet!”

Hinata continued to walk because it is getting quiet rowdy at the place. He needed to find a corner and look at his phone, he must be in a safe place because it is his first phone, a yellow flip phone. The phone opened. His phone was flooded by messages. When he tried to open one someone called him, it was Natsu. Hinata immediately answered the call.

Hinata: “Hello?”  
Natsu: “DON’T HELLO ME NII-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?”  
Hinata: “I’m late now Natsu, I’m in Tokyo now for the training camp”  
Natsu: “Nii-cha-”  
Hinata: “Hurry up I need to fi-”  
Natsu: “Nii-chan, listen to me!”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll listen. What is it?”  
Natsu: “Nii-chan, your training camp will start in the next 3 days”

Hinata stopped in his tracks. Thankfully he was in a corner so nobody would bump into him. Hinata could not believe it. He realized that he made a grave mistake. A really grave mistake.

Natsu: “Nii-chan, are you still there?”  
Hinata: “Yes I’m still here”  
Natsu: “What are you going to do? Do you want to come home or-”

Natsu was cut off because someone stole Hinata’s phone from his hands. Hinata looked at his empty hands who had a phone earlier. He looked at the masked man running in the sea of people. He tried to catch up to the man.

Hinata: “Hey give me back my phone”

Hinata tried but the man escaped from his sight. Now he was frustrated. First he bumped into a kind woman earlier, then he boarded a train to Tokyo because he made a made a mistake on the date of the training camp and now his phone was stolen. He was trying to held back his tears. Hinata tried but he few small tears escaped his eyes.


	4. PROBLEM SOLVED

Then Hinata felt a hand pats his shoulder. Hinata looked around. He saw a blond haired teen wearing a red tracksuit and has a black shirt underneath. The blond teen also have a bag on his back and is kinda smirking at Hinata. It was the infamous setter from Inarazaki High, Miya Atsumu.

Atsumu: “Hey chibi ho-”  
Hinata: “WAAHHH MIYA-SENPAI!”

Hinata hugged Atsumu and he cried. Atsumu was shocked that Hinata was hugging him and crying. He looked at the people watching them. Atsumu pats the back of Hinata’s head. Atsumu and Hinata distanced themselves from the sea of people.

Atsumu: “Why are you crying?”  
Hinata: “Someone stole my phone!”  
Atsumu: “Did you see his face maybe we could report him to the police?”  
Hinata: “I didn’t see his face, WAAAHHHH I don’t have a phone now”  
Atsumu: “Don’t cry, let’s go somewhere else, there are so many people here”

Hinata sobbed and nodded at Atsumu. Atsumu walked in front of Hinata and Hinata just followed him. Soon they reached a decent shop with a few people. Both of them sat down the chair, Atsumu made sure to keep their things in a safe position. Hinata was still sobbing.

Atsumu: “Now tell me chibi, why are you here?”  
Hinata: “D-don’t call me ‘chibi’, call me Hinata, Miya-senpai”  
Atsumu: “Then call me Atsumu”  
Hinata: “Atsumu-senpai then. I’ve made a mistake to go to Tokyo. I thought that today was the training camp but it turns out it was in the next 3 days”  
Atsumu: “You sure are very excited, then?”  
Hinata: “When I came here, my little sister called me and then a man stole my phone. I don’t have a phone now”  
Atsumu: “Aww poor thing, let’s eat first then we will try to think another solution”

Hinata nodded and they ordered some foods. Hinata was not in the mood to eat many and Atsumu saw that. In Atsumu’s eyes, Hinata looked like a poor baby crow sulking while eating. Atsumu smiled, more like a a smirk, to Hinata. Hinata saw it and somehow he thought that Atsumu was making fun of his pity state and he pouted.

Atsumu: “You said that you don’t have a phone right?”  
Hinata: “Yes, it was my first phone and now it’s stolen”  
Atsumu: “Well Hinata-kun, I think I have a solution for that”

Hinata’s ears perked up. Atsumu looked inside of his bag, Hinata just waits at Atsumu. Atsumu looked carefully in his bag.

Atsumu: “Where is it? I though I left it in he- oh there it is”

Atsumu brought out a box. It was a brand new smartphone and it is still not opened. Atsumu showed it to Hinata and Hinata looked at Atsumu curiously.

Atsumu: “Here a phone”

Hinata stared wide eye at Atsumu. He couldn’t believe that someone just casually gave him a phone. And it was brand new too.

Hinata: “No I can’t take it, it looks brand new and it looks expensive”  
Atsumu: “Just take it”  
Hinata: “No I can’t, I don’t have the money to repay it”  
Atsumu: “Don’t worry about the repayment. I won that earlier”  
Hinata: “EHH, you are the one that won earlier?”  
Atsumu: “Yes, it’s a pair so I’m thinking giving one to Samu”  
Hinata: “I can’t just take it from someone”  
Atsumu: “Hinata-kun, I don’t want to give it to Samu plus what would I do if I have an extra phone. It’s better to give it to someone than keep it to yourself”

Atsumu handed Hinata the box. Hinata is still reluctant but Atsumu shoved it again to him. Hinata looked at Atsumu.

Atsumu: “Don’t give it back to me, think of it as a gift from one of your senpai”  
Hinata: “But-”  
Atsumu: “No buts”

Hinata stood from his seat and he bowed at Atsumu.

Hinata: “THANK YOU VERY MUCH ATSUMU-SENPAI”  
Atsumu: “There’s no need to shout, you are disturbing the customers”

Hinata looked up and he saw Atsumu’s blushing face. He thought for a second that Atsumu was quite cute blushing. He sat up again and he looked at Atsumu with starry eyes.

Hinata: “Thank you very much, I will repay your kindness in the future”  
Atsumu: “Don’t think about that”  
Hinata: “Still it is too much and I need to do something to you too”  
Atsumu: “If you want to do something to me then solve another problem of you”  
Hinata: “What problem?”  
Atsumu: “You have another problem Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “I can’t think of one. I have now a phone and I already ate, so what is it?”  
Atsumu: “You’re hopeless Hinata-kun, Where will you stay if your training camp is in the next 3 days?”

Hinata again had a sudden realization. He hadn’t thought of it, his mind if still thinking of his stolen phone. Hinata grabbed his head for being an idiot. He did so many wrong things today. He was shaking, looking at Atsumu.

Hinata: “What should I do, Atsumu-senpai?”  
Atsumu: “If you want I could help you book some hotel in Tokyo”  
Hinata: “Please, I don’t know where are the hotels here in this place”  
Atsumu: “Finish up your food and then we will look for some”

Hinata quickly finished his food. Atsumu had long finished up his and he is waiting for Hinata. Atsumu was checking on Hinata’s face. Before Hinata was sulking like a poor baby owl, now it looks like an energetic baby crow. Atsumu was staring at Hinata’s face for a while.

Atsumu: ‘He’s kinda cute’

Atsumu didn’t realize that Hinata has finished his food. Hinata could feel that someone is watching him and he saw Atsumu staring at him. He looked at Atsumu’s face. It looks like Atsumu was in deep thought.

Hinata: ‘He’s kinda hot when he stares like that’

Hinata brushed off his thoughts and he smiled at Atsumu.

Hinata: “Thank you for the phone, Atsumu-senpai”  
Atsumu: “Huhh, oh you’re welcome Hinata-kun, let’s go find some hotel for you”

Atsumu walks out the store while Hinata followed him. They walked to the nearest hotels in their place. Some are closed, some are very expensive and Hinata couldn’t even afford to stay for one night. Atsumu led Hinata to another place. They asked around the place for some hotels. They found a decent hotel, Atsumu asked the receptionist if there are some space left.

“I’m sorry Sir but we are now fully booked”

They thanked the receptionist and they left. Atsumu was hoping that there are some hotels with space but it turns out they are full. Hinata spotted a nice looking building. It was a medium size building, there is a big sign in front and it was decorated with pink and red hearts. Hinata thought that it was a hotel and he walks towards it. Atsumu saw Hinata walking in a certain place and when he saw the signage he immediately pulled Hinata away.

Hinata: “That looks like a hotel Atsumu-senpai”  
Atsumu: “Hinata-kun, it’s not a hotel, let’s go look for some other hotel”  
Hinata: “If that’s not a hotel then what is it?”  
Atsumu: “It’s the best if you don’t know”

Atsumu evaded the question because he know that place from his classmates. He listed it as one of the places he shouldn’t visit nor go near to. It was a motel where it was known because it is the best spot to have a one-night stand. Don’t be confused because Atsumu, himself, didn’t entered the inside of it.

A few moments have passed, they couldn’t still look for a hotel. Atsumu was kinda frustrated and then he saw Hinata who was about to give up.

Hinata: “I think that I should go back home, there are no place I could stay here”  
Atsumu: “Don’t be sad Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “Why wouldn’t I be sad, the hotels are fully booked and I don’t know anything in this place”  
Atsumu: “If that’s the case then there is only one solution I could think of”  
Hinata: “What is it senpai?”  
Atsumu: “Well since we couldn’t find a hotel for you then why don’t you stay at my place?”  
Hinata: “No, I’ve already bothered you enough senpai, it’s embarrassing”  
Atsumu: “I couldn’t think of another solution than crashing my place, well it’s much easier than spending money or going back home”  
Hinata: “How could I? I think going home is much more better”  
Atsumu: “No I think you should stay at my place”  
Hinata: “Why?”  
Atsumu: “It’s just a couple of days and I don’t want you to get tired plus my place is near”  
Hinata: “Then I’ll stay in your place for a while”  
Atsumu: “Yosh let’s go! I can’t wait for you to see my place”


	5. ATSUMU’S PLACE

Atsumu dragged Hinata to his place. A couple of minutes have passed, they arrived to this tall building. It was very tall and Hinata estimates that it has 70 to 80 floors. 

Atsumu: “It’s big right?”  
Hinata: “It’s very big”  
Atsumu: “Right”  
Hinata: “It’s huge up close”  
Atsumu: “Then let’s go, my place is up there”

Atsumu goes inside the building. Hinata gawked as he entered the place. It was very clean and fancy. It was like a rich man’s place because Hinata saw a bunch of chandelier and it reeks off money. Atsumu looked back to Hinata acting like a child.

Atsumu: “What are you standing there for? Let’s go”  
Hinata: “H-hai”

Atsumu was amused on Hinata’s reaction. Atsumu goes inside the elevator and Hinata followed him. Atsumu pressed the 70th floor button.

Hinata: “Wow you live on the top of it?”  
Atsumu: “It’s not even the top, this building has 105 floors”  
Hinata: “Ehkkk, it’s so many our school only have 5 floors and this building have 100 more floors”  
Atsumu: “What a nice comparison Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “Thanks. Uhmm is this as tall as the Skytree?”  
Atsumu: “I’m not sure about that. Why, did you already see the Skytree?”  
Hinata: “Kuroo-senpai and Bokuto-senpai showed it to me when we went to the Nationals”  
Atsumu: “Oh did you enjoy the view up there?”  
Hinata: “Yes, everything is so beautiful and I can almost see everything”  
Atsumu: “Do you want to see it again?”  
Hinata: “Yes, I want to visit the Skytree again. I want to look at the buildings and it makes me feel tall”  
Atsumu: “Then you wait for a while because you can see it again”  
Hinata: “Really? We are going to the Skytree?”  
Atsumu: “Of course not, we will only be looking at my window. It’s not like the Skytree but I hope you enjoy the view”

*Ding*  
The elevator opened. They are now in the 70th floor. Atsumu walked first while Hinata excitedly followed Atsumu. Atsumu stopped in the door with a number “117”. Atsumu entered the key and he opened it. Hinata couldn’t see what’s inside because Atsumu’s back was blocking his view. Atsumu let Hinata enter first to see what’s inside of his place.

Atsumu: “Welcome to my house”  
Hinata: “Wow!”

Hinata could see the clean and organize things inside. It was very modern, there was a huge kitchen, a spacious living room and the walls are covered in glass. Starting the kitchen, it was very neat, it has cabinets from up to down of the sink, it has four stove and an oven underneath. On top of the counter are the commonly used kitchen tools like knife, cutting board and some machines like blender and toaster. There was also a double fridge nearby.

Next is the living room, it was very spacious, there are some furnitures like plants and some decorations of some sort. There was a three sofa, two medium size and one long size sofa that was faced on a 48inch flat screen TV that is mounted on the wall. In between the sofa is a modern style carpet and on top is a small glass table and it has some sports magazine. The entire living room was well lit up. On the furthest side is the window, more like a wall made of glass and on the other side is a restroom.

Hinata immediately goes to the windows. Hinata could see the magnificent view of Tokyo, he was jumping around pointing things like a child. Atsumu chuckled on how Hinata acts like a child with a bubbly and energetic personality.

Atsumu: “Be careful there Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “I will. Look Atsumu that is the place where we ate”  
Atsumu: “Yes I already saw it”  
Hinata: “Waaahhh it’s so nice”

Atsumu blushed when Hinata said his name without an honorifics. He was still adjusting to Hinata’s personality. Atsumu placed his bag on the sofa and he went to the kitchen to drink some water.

Atsumu: “Hinata-kun, do you want to drink?”  
Hinata: “Yes please!”

Hinata went to the kitchen with his things. Atsumu offered him a glass of water and he drink it all up. Atsumu drank 2 glass of water and he puts the glass to the sink.

Atsumu: “You can put your things first on the room next to mine”  
Hinata: “Wow so you have a room and an extra?”  
Atsumu: “It’s for Samu”  
Hinata: “Samu?”  
Atsumu: “Oh my twin, you’ve seen him before, the one with the gray hair”  
Hinata: “Ahh yes I’ve met senpai before, so he also live in here?”  
Atsumu: “As if, that idiot is living by himself on the other side of Tokyo, he usually visits me when he’s free”  
Hinata: “Wow so senpai lives by himself, I’m so jealous of you”  
Atsumu: “Trust me Hinata-kun it’s hard to live by yourself”  
Hinata: “If you can do it then so am I”  
Atsumu: “You’re always competitive Hinata-kun”  
Hinata: “It helps me so it’s okay. Where is the room by the way senpai?”  
Atsumu: “Follow me”

Atsumu led Hinata to the his room. Hinata saw that in front of Atsumu’s room have a sticker of a volleyball and on the other side is a door that has a sticker of an onigiri and on the furthest one is another restroom. Atsumu opened the room, Hinata saw the room, it was large there is a double size bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. In front of the bed is a 28 inch flat screen TV. There is no windows but there is an aircon on the wall. On the other side of the aircon is a huge wooden closet.

Atsumu: “You can use it in the mean time, I’ll let you organize your things first”  
Hinata: “Thank you senpai”

Hinata bowed to Atsumu. Atsumu chuckled and he ruffled Hinata’s head. It was soft and it’s very fluffy. Atsumu could feel his face getting hot.

Atsumu: “No problem also call me ‘Atsumu’ without the honorifics”  
Hinata: “Then call me ‘Hinata’ without the honorifics too”  
Atsumu: “Then Hinata if you need something I’m in my room”  
Hinata: “Thank you”

Atsumu walks away. Hinata checked the inside, figuring out the things inside. He saw 2 remotes and he pressed one of it. The TV opened and it was in some food channel. Hinata closed the TV and he guessed that the other one is for the aircon. Hinata unpacked his things and he put it away in the closet. After unpacking all of his things, he changed his clothes into a blue shirt and some white shorts and he plopped down the bed. It was soft and warm and it smells very nice.


	6. PICTURE

Hinata stared at the ceiling of the room. He was very miserable today, thankfully he met Atsumu and now he was staying in his house, more like in his twin brother’s room. Hinata was still lamenting about his stolen phone, but he now have a brand new phone from Atsumu. Hinata hold the box, thinking of he should open it or not. Hinata’s curiosity won and he opened it.

Inside the box is a phone, a manual, a free sim card, a free 16 GB SD card, an earphone and a charger. The phone is slim, it is color black with red line design on the sides. Hinata looked at the phone, he was checking the phone, it has 3 buttons, the small one is the power button and the other two was for the volume. A big button was on the lowest center of the screen. The phone has 3 cameras, 2 in the back and the other is in front.

Hinata: “It’s so cool, so this is what Tsukishima and Kageyama have. It’s so nice”

Hinata read the manual. The manual was so easy for him to understand but there are so many things news to him and it hurts his head. First things first, Hinata opened the phone. The screen lit up of the brand of the phone. Hinata’s eyes are sparkling.

Hinata: “Wow it’s working, it’s working!”

The phone was successfully opened. Hinata was happy that it works. Hinata then saw a bunch of things in his phone, he read the manual but it only said what are the applications are and the functions of the phone. Hinata was reading the manual carefully. His brain couldn’t process the information and it hurts his head.

Hinata: “Oww, why is the phone have so many things? My head hurts”

Hinata swiped his finger on the phone, it accidentally opened one app and Hinata doesn’t know how to get back or what app did he opened. Hinata goes outside and he knocked on Atsumu’s room. The door opened, revealing Atsumu wearing a black fitted shirt that hugged his toned body and is wearing a gray sweatpants.

Atsumu: “Did you finish unpacking your things, did you need some help?”  
Hinata: “Atsumu, please help me”

Hinata showed Atsumu the phone. Atsumu smiled and he let Hinata inside his room, it was very much the same but the designs are different and there are some posters and a volleyball on the floor. Atsumu explained Hinata everything on his phone. Hinata understood it all without getting his head hurt, well the explanation lasted for almost an hour and after they finished Hinata was now using his phone with ease.

Atsumu: “Did you understand it all?”  
Hinata: “Yes but I have some things I’m not familiar with and some things are not in my phone yet like the sim card and other things”  
Atsumu: “Well get it in your room then we’ll place it now”

Hinata rushed to his room and he got the things he needed. After a few minutes of placing the things and teaching Hinata how to properly place everything Atsumu let Hinata to explore his brand new phone.

Hinata: “Atsumu, can we take a picture?”  
Atsumu: “Huh, why?”  
Hinata: “Well it’s my first smart phone and I want something to remember this day”  
Atsumu: “Yeah sure”

Hinata and Atsumu stick side-by-side, their shoulders are touching and Atsumu’s mouth is next to Hinata’s neck. Hinata could feel Atsumu’s breath. Hinata puts his phone up and he posed.

Hinata: “Smile!”

And with a simple tap, the first picture on Hinata’s phone was born. Hinata looked at the photo, Hinata was doing a peace sign while smiling at the camera and Atsumu was near his neck smiling at the camera. Hinata thought that Atsumu was hugging him on the photo but he didn’t mind it.

Hinata: “Look Atsumu my very first picture in my phone”   
Atsumu: “Congrats Hinata, it’s a nice picture”  
Hinata: “Yes it’s not blurry like my last phone”  
Atsumu: “Here let me put something”

Atsumu gets Hinata’s phone. He tapped the screen while Hinata was curiously watching him. Atsumu then handed back the phone.

Atsumu: “Here there you go, I’ve saved my number there, now you can call and text me whenever you want”   
Hinata: “Ooohhh, thanks Atsumu”

Hinata looked at his contacts. There it was Atsumu’s number, he opened it and he saw a blank face on it. Atsumu was staring at Hinata, he was very happy for Hinata and he feels something inside him bubbling. It is a warm feeling and it makes his heart beats faster. 

Without him knowing Hinata snapped a picture of Atsumu staring at him, he didn’t know why but he wants to capture that moment. It gives him fuzzy feelings like he was playing volleyball and he liked it. Hinata placed the picture on the blank face on his contacts. Atsumu’s number now have his face. Hinata chuckled at Atsumu’s picture.

Atsumu: “Why are you laughing Hinata?”  
Hinata: “Nothing, I’m just happy”  
Atsumu: “I’m glad that you are happy, what are your plans later?”  
Hinata: “I’ll rest first then maybe I’ll take a bath after”  
Atsumu: “Use the bathroom outside not the room beside you, it has problems in the pipes”  
Hinata: “Then I’ll use that later, what are you going to do Atsumu?”  
Atsumu: “I’ll watch some movies here, you want to watch?”  
Hinata: “Yes, what are we watching?”  
Atsumu: “Maybe some sports related movies or animes, what do you want to suggest?”  
Hinata: “I don’t know, I’ll watch what you’ll pick”  
Atsumu: “Then let’s watch some movies”  
Hinata: “I’ll get some pillows”  
Atsumu: “Don’t bring many”


	7. MOVIE AND CHILL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe~ Here have some two short chapters. I'm getting kinda busy these days so I might add more chapters a little longer or it depends if I have some free time. Have fun and Enjoy!

Hinata goes to his room to get some pillows. Atsumu opened the TV and he choose a movie, he glance at the clock and it was 2:58 pm. Hinata came back with 2 pillows in his hands, he placed it besides Atsumu. Hinata plopped down Atsumu’s bed and Atsumu closed the lights. 

The movie played, Hinata was watching intently while Atsumu was watching Hinata’s every move, he couldn’t focus on watching the movie, all he could see is Hinata and nothing else. A few moments Atsumu saw that Hinata was yawning and scratching his eyes. A few minutes later Hinata fell asleep. Hinata’s head rested on the pillow and its facing Atsumu. Atsumu saw Hinata’s face. On that moment, he felt a new kind of sensation he never felt before.

Atsumu: ‘Never knew that Hinata sleeps, I thought that he was a ball of energy’

Atsumu’s hands moved by its own. He gently swayed a part of Hinata’s hair. Atsumu really liked how soft Hinata’s hair is.

Atsumu: ‘He’s like a baby peacefully sleeping’

Atsumu thought something. He gets his phone and he took a picture of Hinata sleeping, it looks like Hinata was resting on his shoulder facing him. It was very beautiful picture, the dark background and the only source of light is from the TV lighting Hinata’s face. If somebody didn’t carefully checked the picture they would immediately thought that they go to a movie date. 

Atsumu smirked and he saved the photo. He checked Hinata’s phone and he get’s Hinata’s number. Atsumu didn’t check the other things since it was kinda empty. After getting Hinata’s number, he puts the picture of Hinata he took as the contact photo.

Atsumu then turned off his phone because he is getting so many notifications from his social media accounts. He placed it down to the nightstand and he stared at Hinata. His hands went into Hinata’s hair, he gently stroked it so that Hinata wouldn’t wake up from it. 

Atsumu: ‘He is really tired eh’

He felt Hinata’s body inched closer to his. Hinata’s head was not resting on the pillow but it was now in his shoulder. Atsumu was seriously blushing really hard at the sudden touch.

Atsumu: ‘Ahhhh why am I blushing?’

Atsumu unknowingly tilts his head to Hinata’s hair. He could clearly smell Hinata’s hair. He took a small sniff of it.

Atsumu: ‘He smells like tangerine. His shampoo may contain some citrus extract. It’s nice’

Atsumu’s face inched closer and closer to Hinata’s hair, his chin was now in Hinata’s head. Atsumu’s heart was thumping furiously.

Atsumu: “You’re so cute Hinata”  
Hinata: “Huhh?”

Atsumu blurted out. He clasped his mouth with his hand and he pulls away. He felt Hinata shifts his body. Thankfully Hinata didn’t heard Atsumu and just groaned in his sleep. Hinata shifted closer, he looks like he is looking for something warm and he unconsciously snaked his arms on Atsumu’s waist and he burrowed his head on Atsumu’s chest. Atsumu couldn’t move at his spot nor think of what is happening. His heart is beating fast and his face was red.

Atsumu: ‘Ahhhh Hinata is hugging me”

Atsumu could feel his body getting warmer. Hinata shifted closer, his head shakes on Atsumu’s chest, clearly looking for the warmest and comfortable spot. Atsumu couldn’t move his body while he felt Hinata’s head shaking closer to his chest. Atsumu couldn’t hear the movie at all, all he could hear is Hinata’s small breathing. It last very long. Atsumu was contemplating if he should do something, and his arms really did something. It was slowly embracing Hinata.

Atsumu: ‘Ahhhh stupid arms what are you doing?’

Atsumu’s face was conflicted, he was trying to resist it. Then he felt a shake and a groan and when he looked down he could see Hinata groggily opening his eyes. Hinata opened his eyes, he felt so comfortable and then he saw Atsumu’s pained expression, then he felt that he was hugging into something and then he realized that he was clinging into Atsumu’s waist. Then he thought something.

Hinata: ‘Ahhhh I hugged on Atsumu really hard and he was in pain, wait, I hugged him. I hugged him. Hugged him’

Hinata quickly let go to Atsumu’s waist and he puts a distance to them. Hinata’s mind was not still ready to process on what is happening right now and he just blurted some random things.

Hinata: “Ahh, I-I’m g-going out. I-I’ll c-cook somet-thing”

And then he rushed out the room leaving the startled Atsumu in the bed.


	8. SUPRISE VISIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse if I didn't give justice on how their manner of speak is a little different... I might adjust it in later chapters.

Atsumu plopped in his bed, the TV was still on and some sort of movie was still ongoing. He was trying to process things earlier. He was confused on what is happening to him and why did his body reacting to Hinata earlier. He screamed internally because he was very confused and he wants some answers. He glanced at the clock and it was now 4:51 pm. He goes outside his room, he checked the kitchen to look for Hinata.

Arriving at the kitchen he couldn’t see Hinata, he dragged his feet towards Hinata’s room. He stopped and when he was about to knock he had a sudden realization.

Atsumu: ‘What would I say to him? He is kinda uncomfortable earlier. I think that it is better to let Hinata for a while’

Atsumu decided to not knock on the door, he left and he decided to take a shower and think about on what is happening to him. He get some new clothes and his towel then he left his room leaving the door open slightly. He headed to the bathroom and he took a shower. 

While Atsumu was taking a shower, Hinata walked out his room. He checked if Atsumu was there in the hallway, when he saw that Atsumu was not there he quickly and silently goes to the kitchen, when he was passing Atsumu’s room he heard the sound of the TV.

Hinata: ‘Maybe he was still watching. I can’t talk to him right now’

When he got to the kitchen he looked at the fridge, it was full of ingredients. He was absentmindedly doing it. He got some rice and some meats and vegetables. He was cooking because he blurted it out before he left the room and he must do it to repay Atsumu for the phone, well that’s what he could think of as a repayment even though Atsumu said that he didn’t need to repay it. Hinata took a deep breath to erase what happened earlier in his mind. Hinata’s eyes focused and he do his job. 

He brought the rice, it was cooked and he just need to warm it up. If Hinata was exceptional at volleyball then at cooking he also excels in it. Hinata moved at the kitchen like professional. Hinata warmed up the rice and he chopped the vegetables and some meat. He stir fried the vegetables and meat, adding a little seasoning from the cabinet and it was now cooked. Hinata was thinking that it was kinda boring meal, he decided to make it to an onigiri. 

Hinata: “I think it will be fun if it was an onigiri. Yosh let’s make it into an onigiri”

Hinata thought of it because of his little sister, he must think of something creative and it showed on what he is cooking. Hinata grabbed the Nori sheet on the fridge and he cuts it on the desired length. After cutting Hinata took the warm rice and he puts the stir fry vegetables and meat inside of it. Hinata shaped it into a perfect onigiri and placed the nori after it was shaped. Hinata made a lot since he was a huge eater and he needs some extra since Atsumu was eating too.

After doing the onigiri, Hinata made some fruit smoothie from the blender and he puts the four glass of smoothie on the fridge so it will be cool to drink. Hinata quickly cleaned the kitchen counter like it was before. He looked at Atsumu’s room, it was slightly opened, he could hear the sound of the TV. He took a deep breath and he sighed. He looked at Atsumu’s door for a moment.

Hinata: “You can do this Hinata, apologize to him”

Hinata entered the room, he was ready to speak to Atsumu but he saw that Atsumu was not there and the TV is opened. He kinda sighed and he closed the TV with the remote but when he was placing the remote he saw a huge cockroach. Hinata was scared of cockroaches and guess what did he do? He screamed loudly.

Hinata: “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

While Hinata was cooking Atsumu was inside the bathroom taking a shower. The shower was open, the warm water flowed down his blond hair then his face. Atsumu could feel the warm flow of water going down his chiseled chest down his rock hard abs to his v-cut line. Travelling down his proud muscle legs to his feet.

Atsumu: ‘Why is this happening to me? What is this feeling in my chest, did I get some disease or something?’

Atsumu really took his time inside the shower because he was thinking on how to approach Hinata without Hinata getting uncomfortable to him, he didn’t even notice the loud sound of the blender from the kitchen. After taking a shower he looked at the mirror on the wall, he could see some small droplets of water falling down his handsome face. 

Atsumu: ‘What I should do? Atsumu think, what would Samu do with this situation?’

Atsumu dried off the water in his body and he puts on his clothes. When he was putting his boxers he heard Hinata scream loudly. 

Hinata: “AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!”

Atsumu rushed out to the bathroom still wet and with his boxers on. He saw Hinata screaming in the living room, running around the sofa. 

Atsumu: “Why are you screaming Hinata?”  
Hinata: “AHHHH AHCKKK AHHH”

Hinata was screaming while pointing at Atsumu’s room, his arms are flailing in the process. Atsumu looked bewildered at where is Hinata is pointing. Then Atsumu felt Hinata gripped his arms and lead his to his room. Hinata clearly dragged Atsumu.

Atsumu: ‘Hinata’s strong’   
“What are you doing?”  
Hinata: “THERE’S A HUGE COCKROACH, PLEASE KILL IT”

Atsumu now understood why Hinata was screaming. Hinata pushed Atsumu inside his room while he was shivering outside. Atsumu looked at Hinata and then his room and he sighed. He checked where is the cockroach is and he couldn’t see it.

Atsumu: “There is no cockroach inside, I already look inside”  
Hinata: “No I clearly see it in my own eyes”  
Atsumu: “There is really no cockroach in here, why don’t you check inside?”

Hinata entered the room, he was still shaking and some tears are forming in his eyes. Atsumu let Hinata checked his room, he went near the door. Hinata checked and he didn’t see the cockroach.

Atsumu: “See there is no cockroach inside” 

Then at that moment a cockroach suddenly fly from Atsumu’s back. Hinata was shouting in fear while Atsumu was calmly looking at the flying cockroach. He sighed and he goes to Hinata’s side to puts his hands on Hinata’s mouth. Atsumu and Hinata fell on Atsumu’s bed. Atsumu was on-top of Hinata. Hinata was struggling and had tears falling in his eyes.

Hinata: “AAAAHHHHHHmppfff”   
Atsumu: “Don’t shout or you’ll bother the neighbors”  
Hinata: “Hmppfffhhh”  
Atsumu: “Don’t be scared it was a little thing”

At that moment a person suddenly comes inside the room. The door was left opened. He dropped the onigiri in his hands as he looked wide-eyed inside the room.

While Atsumu and Hinata was inside the house, one person was clearly annoyed standing infront of the door. The man was wearing a black shirt with an onigiri design and blue jeans, he had a gray hair and his face is almost identical to Atsumu but his hair was swept to the left while Atsumu was swept on the right. Unlike Atsumu that was exuding a playful and funny personality he was calm and collected. The person standing at the door was none other than Atsumu’s Twin Brother, Miya Osamu.

Osamu was carrying some plastic bags and it looks like it was heavy, Osamu was very annoyed because his twin brother wouldn’t answer his text messages and calls. Thankfully he have a spare key and he used it, he goes inside the house. He had the urge to surprise visit his twin.

Osamu: “I’m home, Tsumu where are you?”

Osamu looked inside the house, it was very clean and he was smelling something delicious. He placed the plastic bags into the kitchen counter and he saw a plate full of onigiris. His eyes sparkled and his earlier annoyance was now cleared and he didn’t look for his twin anymore. He immediately grabbed an onigiri, he smelled it and it was the smell he smelled when he comes inside the house. 

Osamu: “It smells so good. Itadakimasu”

Osamu took a bite on the onigiri and the delicious flavor bursts out from the onigiri. He never tasted an onigiri like this before. It was so delicious then he saw the stir fried vegetables and meat inside. He couldn’t wait anymore and he took another bite.

Osamu: “It’s so delicious”

Osamu never thought that putting stir fried vegetables and meat would taste so good. He wants to know where Atsumu got this and he would try to recreate this because the taste was divine. He took another bite again and the same feeling swept up his palette. Then he heard something from Atsumu’s room. He walks towards it while an onigiri on his hand. Atsumu’s room was opened slightly.

Osamu: ‘Maybe Tsumu is sleeping again’  
Hinata: “AAAAHHHHHHmppfff”   
Atsumu: “Don’t shout or you’ll bother the neighbors”

Osamu stopped on his tracks. His ears heard it clearly, it was a scream from another person then his twin’s voice. Then he thought of something. His twin brother brought someone in his house and it looks like they are doing some things inside his room. He had an idea in mind. He inched closer and he was ready to expose them.

Hinata: “Hmppfffhhh”  
Atsumu: “Don’t be scared it was a little thing”

He heard it again and this time he boldly entered the room. He unconsciously dropped his onigiri on the floor, there he saw Atsumu wearing only his boxers while he is on top of Hinata. Hinata was struggling and crying and Atsumu’s hands are clasped on Hinata’s mouth. 

It looked very much like Atsumu was forcing Hinata to do some inappropriate things in Osamu’s eyes. Osamu stopped moving and stared at the two and the other looked at him. Osamu’s mouth was wide open. Atsumu saw his twin on the door and he smiled at him.

Atsumu: “Oh Samu you’re here”

Then Atsumu realized something, the position of the two of them looked very illegal and inappropriate. He released his hand on Hinata’s mouth and he looked at his twin. His two hands are up in his chest.

Atsumu: “Samu this is not what it looks like”

Hinata got off from Atsumu. He goes behind Osamu crying while clinging on Osamu’s shirt. Osamu was still in shock.

Atsumu: “Samu listen to me it was a misunderstanding, there is nothing going on here”  
Hinata: “WAHHHH, I’M SO SCARED MIYA-SENPAI, THERE IS A ROACH INSIDE AND, AND, UWAAAHHHHH”

Osamu couldn’t hear what Atsumu was saying, his head was only facing Hinata who was very much screaming and shivering in his side. Osamu heard what Hinata said and he kinda misunderstands the ‘roach’ as his twin. Osamu was leaking a dangerous aura behind him. His earlier calm and collected composure around him vanished he looked at Hinata and he consoled him.

Osamu: “Go ahead outside, I’ll take care of it”  
Hinata: “R-really, you’ll take care of the roach?”  
Osamu: “Yes, I’ll gladly take care of it”

Osamu gently pushed Hinata out and he closed the door and locked it. Hinata went into his room and he decides to take a shower, he goes to the nearest bathroom, the one near his room, it is to distract him of the cockroach. He goes inside and he took a shower without locking the door. Meanwhile Osamu was glaring at his Twin who was still in his position.

Osamu: “What the hell are you doing!?”

Osamu said as he ran and punched Atsumu in the face. Atsumu felt like he was hit by a bowling ball in the face, it is very painful. He plopped down in the bed while Osamu had his fists curled up in the air, ready to punch Atsumu again in the face.

Osamu: “Why are you in that position? And why the hell is Hinata in here? Are you forcing him in doing something?”  
Atsumu: “I-I can explain Samu”  
Osamu: “Explain how you are on top of Hinata and he is screaming while you’re hands are covering his mouth. Explain Tsumu, explain it to me”

Osamu was mad at his Twin. Atsumu hurriedly told what happened earlier. Atsumu was kinda afraid at Osamu and he couldn’t do anything because he did something unacceptable in his twin’s eyes.

Osamu: “You are really an Idiot.”  
Atsumu: “I told you that it was a misunderstanding”  
Osamu: “Then where is the roach?”  
Atsumu: “I don’t know, maybe it goes away now”

Osamu sighed and he looked straight at his dumb twin. Atsumu kinda protected himself again in the face, he was ready for to block another punch from Osamu. Atsumu waited another punch but he didn’t receive anything.

Osamu: “Don’t ever do it again”  
Atsumu: “I’m sorry”  
Osamu: “I never heard it”  
Atsumu: “I’m sorry I will never do it again”  
Osamu: “I’ll go outside, I’ll organize the things I bought and you apologize to Hinata.”  
Atsumu: “Hai, I’ll apologize to him”  
Osamu: “Apologize to him and don’t do anything funny”


	9. ANOTHER MISUNDERSTANDING

Osamu saw the roach eating his fallen onigiri on the floor. Osamu get some plastic on his pockets and he grabbed the cockroach and the onigiri. He tied the plastic and he goes to the kitchen. Atsumu sat on his bed. He touched his swollen cheek. It was stinging and it was very painful.

Atsumu: ‘I deserve this. It will gonna leave a bruise’

Atsumu then heard something, it was the water running in the bathroom next to his room. He immediately gets up from his feet and he goes to the bathroom next to his. He clearly said to Hinata to not use it since there was a problem on the pipes. 

He grabbed the doorknob, not thinking who is using it, and he twisted it. The hot steam meets his face, he walked inside and he saw Hinata taking a shower.

Hinata: “HIEEEEE”  
Atsumu: “I told you to not u-”

Atsumu then accidentally slipped forward hitting something, he closed his eyes. He groaned and he opened his eyes, he was on top of Hinata again. This time his face are inches closer to Hinata’s face, they could feel both of their breath. Atsumu could feel his face heating up and Hinata was blushing madly, 

Atsumu’s body was pressed on Hinata’s naked body, the only thing that separates them both is Atsumu’s boxers that is now wet. Osamu came running when he heard Hinata shrieked. 

Osamu saw again Atsumu on top of Hinata both of them are naked and it looked very sexual and very inappropriate. Much more worse than earlier.

Osamu: “WHAT THE HELL ARE YA DOING!?”

Osamu lunged forward dragging Atsumu then punched Atsumu in the face, this time it was on the lips. Atsumu could feel his lips split in one part, he could taste the iron and metallic taste from his lips. He knew what is it since he saw Osamu’s fist that has blood on it. Hinata was still laid on the floor, Osamu used Hinata’s towel to cover Hinata.

Osamu: “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA THINKING TSUMU? I’VE ALREADY SAID TO YA TO APOLOGIZE TO HIM AND I LEFT YA FOR A COUPLE OF SECONDS AND NOW!”

Hinata quickly adjusts his towel and he grabbed Osamu’s hands. Osamu was clearly angry and Hinata needs do do something.

Hinata: “Don’t Miya-senpai, It’s not his fault”  
Osamu: “What do you mean? I can clearly see this Idiot was taking advantage of you than apologizing”  
Hinata: “Please don’t! It’s not his fault”  
Atsumu: “He’s right”  
Osamu: “Shut up the fuck up Tsumu!”  
Hinata: “Please listen to me, it was an accident I swear”

Osamu looked at Hinata, he saw Hinata was pleading for Atsumu’s innocence, he then looked at Atsumu who was now kneeling on the wet floor. Osamu looked again to Hinata.

Osamu: “This will not happen again understand, I’ll let Tsumu off for now”

Osamu scoffed and goes outside the bathroom and he gently closed the door. Atsumu was still kneeling on the ground, trembling a little. Hinata saw this and he immediately pats himself dry and changed his clothes. Hinata finished changing but Atsumu was still kneeling on the ground.

Hinata: “Atsumu, please stand up”

Atsumu looked at Hinata’s face. He was crying, the blood is still oozing out from his lips. Hinata immediately gave Atsumu a towel to dry himself and he led him to his room. Atsumu was not moving an inch, Hinata let him be and he gets a clean shirt and pants as well as a clean boxers from Atsumu’s room.

Hinata came back and Atsumu was still there standing in the middle of the room. 

Hinata pats Atsumu dry. He was struggling since Atsumu was kinda big and taller than him. Hinata brushed the towel to every part of Atsumu. Hinata rested the towel on Atsumu’s blond hair. Hinata could still see the blood. He needed to clean it and thankfully he had a first aid kit in his bag.   
He get it in his bag and he placed it on the table. Atsumu was still staring at nothingness thinking of something or maybe internally screaming at himself.

Atsumu: ‘AHHH, it hurts like hell. Seriously Samu hit really hard and in my face again. Luckily I kneel down so that he couldn’t damage my handsome face further’

Atsumu was very greatful for Hinata but he needed to fix this mess. He was really greatful for Hinata or else Samu will be the more handsome one rather than him. Samu would be the better twin.

Atsumu: ‘Thank God that Hinata helped me or else Samu will beat the shit out of me’

As he was thinking or ranting in his head, he felt a small and warm hands cupped his cheeks. Atsumu came back to reality and he looked up and saw Hinata looking at him while holding his cheeks. He felt a little better when he felt Hinata’s hands on his cheeks. Hinata was pitying him because it was his fault for not listening to what Atsumu said to him earlier.

Hinata: “Atsumu, are you okay?”  
Atsumu: “Yeah I’m okay”  
Hinata: “Are you sure?”  
Atsumu: “Yes I’m 100% sure about it”  
Hinata: “Okay then I’ll clean your lips. It will hurt a little”  
Atsumu: “Go ahead”

Atsumu felt his pain go away when he saw Hinata was worrying about him. It was a very nice feeling and it somehow makes his heart beats fast. Atsumu then felt Hinata dabbed something on his lips and the pain that earlier left came back and it was stinging so badly. He felt how Hinata was dabbing the cotton ball a little harder and the pain was so much that he wants to scream.

Atsumu: ‘WHAT THE HELL AHHHH’ I WANNA SCREAM IT’S TO PAINFUL’

Atsumu hold back his scream and it turned into a groan and his face looked pained, closed eyes with a scrunched up expression. 

Hinata heard the grown, he looked worriedly at Atsumu and he saw his pained expression. It looked like the same expression on what he saw in the room earlier, he stopped cleaning the wound and Atsumu could now breath at ease as the pain subsides.

Atsumu: ‘Thank God it stopped’  
Hinata: “I’m very sorry Atsumu, because of me you were wounded. I’m really sorry Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “No no, don’t think about it. I should be the one who should say sorry to you. I neglected your feelings and act like a fool. I’m very sorry Hinata”  
Hinata: “I’m really sorry for that. Please let me clean your wounds, tha-that’s all I could do for you”

Atsumu lightly smiled but it didn’t last long since Hinata dabbed again some kind of alcohol and it burns.

Atsumu: ‘AHHHH IT’S SO PAINFUL’

After a few minutes, Atsumu could finally relax, a band-aid was put in his swollen cheek. 

A tear escaped from his eyes for holding back for too long. Hinata puts away his first aid kit and he showed Atsumu his new set of clothes. Atsumu then realized that he was still on his boxers and it is now wet. He blushed, he was embarrassed by it. Hinata didn’t mind the almost naked Atsumu, in fact he was checking up on him.

Hinata: ‘Atsumu is so hot, that legs it’s full of muscle and those abs it was very hard, that killer v-line. His chest that looks so firm, I wanna touch it’  
Atsumu: “Uhmm, Hinata?”  
Hinata: “Ahh H-hai”  
Atsumu: “Can you turn around? I would like to change my boxers”  
Hinata: “Oh okay”

Hinata turned around. He was blushing because he was kinda turned on to Atsumu. Atsumu on the other hand was feeling insecure since Hinata was clearly checking up on him.

Atsumu: ‘ARGHHH! Why is my heart beating so fast? Dammit, I kinda want to show my body to Hinata but is my body enough? I should have flex a little’

Atsumu blushed when he was changing his boxers, he could feel something inside of him. Atsumu finished changing his clothes and he folded the wet boxers in a clean way.

Atsumu: “You can turn around now Hinata”

Hinata turned around. Atsumu was now fully dressed. Hinata was feeling uncomfortable because of what he is thinking earlier. Atsumu saw this and he went to Hinata’s side and hugged him. Burrowing his head on Hinata’s slightly damp hair. Hinata kinda wants to shriek but Atsumu said something to his ears, more like a whisper.

Atsumu: “I’m sorry Hinata” 

Hinata could feel Atsumu’s arms getting tighter. Hinata didn’t know what to do and he just hugged Atsumu back.

Hinata: “It’s alright Atsumu, everything is an accident. Let’s go out now, I’ve made some onigiris for us”

Atsumu lightened his embrace and he let go of Hinata. 

Atsumu: “No you go first, I’ll follow you later”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll go now”


	10. TEACHING SAMU AND JEALOUSY

Hinata walks out his room and he goes to the kitchen to see Osamu. Osamu was in the kitchen munching his onigiris at a fast rate, stuffing his cheeks with it.

Hinata: “I’m sorry Miya-senpai about earlier”  
Osamu: “Shmuh”  
Hinata: “Huhh?”

Osamu swallowed the food in his cheeks and he looked at Hinata with a bored expression.

Osamu: “Samu, don’t call me Miya-senpai, I don’t want to be related to that idiot”  
Hinata: “Then Samu-senpai is”  
Osamu: “Did you finish taking a shower?’  
Hinata: “Yes I did finish”  
Osamu: “Where’s Tsumu?”  
Hinata: “He’s in my room, he let me out first”  
Osamu: “Don’t mind that Idiot let him be”  
Hinata: “Uhm, I’m sorry again”  
Osamu: “Apology accepted, he deserved it tho”

Osamu finished the onigiri in his hands. Hinata sweat dropped at Osamu, he noticed the plate full of onigiris are now a quarter of the onigiris he made earlier.

Hinata: ‘I must made some more or else Atsumu and I will not eat anything’

Hinata goes to the fridge and made again, Osamu was now in the sofa, watching the TV while scrolling up and down on his phone. Osamu heard some noises in the kitchen, he stared at Hinata who was trying to make something.

Osamu: “What are you making?”  
Hinata: “I’m making more onigiris”  
Osamu: “You made the onigiris on that plate?”  
Hinata: “Yes, I’ve made it for us but since you are here I’ll make more of it”

Osamu was kinda drooling. He was feeling hungry again, he really wants to eat the onigiri again. Osamu threw his phone on the sofa and he goes to the kitchen.

Osamu: “Teach me how to make it”  
Hinata: “Uhm sure”

Osamu’s eyes twinkled, he makes his way next to Hinata. Hinata didn’t mind Osamu since another pair of hands will make his work lighter. Hinata cooked the rice while Osamu prepared the vegetables. Hinata taught Osamu how to quickly and safely cut some vegetables. 

Osamu was not an expert but he knows something about cooking, he was the one in charge in cooking and Atsumu was in charge of cleaning the mess. Hinata make sure to taught Osamu well while he cuts the other vegetables. Osamu was kinda distracted to Hinata.

Osamu: ‘He’s fast, how did he do that?’  
Hinata: “Is there a problem?”  
Osamu: “Nothing”

Osamu continued to cut the vegetables. Hinata waits for Osamu to finish then they moved towards the meat, it was some parts of pork and chicken. Osamu was very shocked of Hinata.

Osamu: ‘He also knew how to butcher and perfectly cut every parts of meat’  
Hinata: ”After that we’ll stir fry all of it. I’ll check on the rice”

Osamu looked at Hinata. Hinata was full of surprises and it makes him more mysterious. Osamu finished cutting and Hinata was cooling down the cooked rice.

Osamu: ‘How is that possible, it was cooking in a minute ago?’  
Hinata: “Yosh, let’s try and stir fry the vegetables and meat”

Osamu helped Hinata on the ingredients since Hinata was the one in charge on the pan. When Hinata asked something Osamu will give it to him and he will watch how Hinata cook it. Soon a wonderful smell envelopes the kitchen. Osamu was literally drooling. 

This time Atsumu walked out Hinata’s room. His stomach was grumbling. He saw Osamu and Hinata cooking something. Osamu was drooling while Hinata was smiling while cooking. Atsumu could feel something inside him tightened when seeing them both.

Atsumu: ‘What is this feeling?’

Atsumu didn’t mind it anymore and he goes to the two. Hinata finished cooking and he saw Atsumu approaching. He smiled at him.

Hinata: “Wait for a while if you want some newly made onigiris, there’s a plate there and I doubt that it was now cold”  
Atsumu: “Yeah sure”

Osamu was still drooling, Hinata saw thing and he thought Osamu as a hungry fox who couldn’t wait for his food. Hinata placed the cooked ingredients in front of Atsumu. Osamu’s eyes followed Hinata. Atsumu was now facing Osamu.

Atsumu: “I’m sorry Samu for everything”  
*Sip*  
Osamu: “Yeah sure”

Osamu wiped his drool and he said it to Atsumu, Atsumu saw Osamu who was still in daze while talking with him. He know that Osamu clearly forget what happened earlier and forgives him because there is only one way to ask forgiveness to Osamu and that is food.

Hinata: “Now place some rice in your hands and put the stuffing in the middle then shape it”  
Osamu: “Hmm hmm”

Osamu nodded and he followed Hinata’s instruction. Hinata placed the onigiri on a different plate. After finishing it all, Hinata looked at Osamu.

Hinata: “Samu-senpai, do you wa-”

Hinata stopped asking as he saw Osamu digging on the plate of newly made onigiris. Hinata just sighed and he looked at Atsumu.

Hinata: “Do you want to eat it?”  
Atsumu: “I’ll taste some”

Hinata gave Atsumu 2 pieces of onigiri on a plate. Atsumu accepts the plate, he caught a whiff of the onigiri and it makes him more hungry, he licked his lips and he smiled. Hinata caught sight of it.

Hinata: ‘It was cute but…’

Hinata stopped Atsumu’s hands who was about to get an onigiri. Atsumu stared confusingly at Hinata.

Hinata: “Wait I’ve made something else”

Atsumu looked at Hinata. Atsumu stopped and waits for Hinata who goes to his fridge, Hinata came back with 3 glasses of fruit smoothies he made earlier. He gave one to Atsumu and one to Osamu and the last is his. Atsumu gets the glass, their hands brushed and it makes his heart beat fast again. 

He got hold of the glass and he placed it near his plate. Osamu on the other hand looked at Hinata like he saw an angel, he gently accepts the smoothie and he sips it with the straw he got out from no where. Osamu’s face turned into a gentle smile and he looks like a kid merrily sipping his favorite drink. 

Hinata chuckled at Osamu’s childish actions. Atsumu saw this and he felt that uncomfortable feeling inside of him.

Atsumu: ‘It hurts, I don’t like it’  
Hinata: “Don’t eat to fast or the wound of your lips would sting”  
Atsumu: “Thank you”

Hinata smiled at him, again the same fuzzy feeling came back. Atsumu disregard it and he took a small bite first of the onigiri made by Hinata. One word to describe it and it was Heavenly. Atsumu never tasted more delicious than his twin’s cooking. 

Atsumu forgets what Hinata said and he took a big bite on it making his lips hurt. Atsumu touched his lips, it was stinging him. Hinata saw this and he goes and touched Atsumu’s lips.

Hinata: “Does it hurt?”  
Atsumu: “A little”  
Hinata: “Eat slowly, here take a sip of the smoothie, it is cold it might help a little”

Hinata brought Atsumu’s smoothie, while his other hand was still touching Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu took a sip on the smoothie, it helped a little but what helped him more is how Hinata was gently touching the side of his lips. He looked at Hinata’s eyes, staring at those warm brown eyes.

Atsumu: ‘I like this feeling, I want him to touch me like this’

Osamu on the other hand was looking at the two, he was munching on his onigiri and he just noticed his twin was now in the kitchen. He never felt Atsumu walked in to them because he was so distracted by the smell of Hinata’s cooking.

He could see that the two was having their own world, a lovely atmosphere was appearing on the background. Osamu saw how Atsumu was looking intently at Hinata and Hinata was gently caressing his twin’s lips. Osamu was thinking something about the two.

Osamu was irked for some reason, his eyes locked on something, more like a glare, and he thought.

Osamu: ‘I must eat more or these two will eat it all. I want it all to myself’

Osamu declared as his eyes focused on the onigiri of Atsumu and Hinata. Atsumu felt something looking at him. He saw his twin who was fired up for some reason, he was thinking of something that would make his twin fired up and then he saw Osamu’s glare.   
Then he realized the situation he is in, it looked like they were chummy in front of his twin. Atsumu pulled Hinata’s hands on his lips and he smiled.

Atsumu: “Thanks for the reminder, I’ll go to the sofa, I’ll eat it slowly”  
Hinata: “Sure”

Atsumu walks away, he felt Osamu’s eyes follow him and he shivered.

Atsumu: ‘Scary, Samu’s very scary today. Thankfully I pulled away or else he would beat me up again’

Hinata was oblivious to this and he ate his onigiri. Osamu saw Atsumu walked away and this is his chance.

Osamu: ‘Tsumu’s gone now, I can eat more’

Hinata then saw Osamu eating at a quick pace. Hinata looked at Osamu who was stuffing his cheeks with onigiri. Hinata smiled at him.

Hinata: ‘He looked like a chipmunk’

Then Hinata thought that Osamu would need more drink and he got to the fridge and gets the last smoothie. He handed it to Osamu. Osamu looked at Hinata who was offering him another smoothie. He looked at Hinata’s smiling face in which he though that Hinata was planning something for him.

Osamu: ‘Is Hinata planning to make me drink more so that I couldn’t eat more of the delicious onigiri? No I couldn’t let that happen’

Osamu swallowed it all and he looked at Hinata while he was trying to protect his onigiri.

Osamu: “I’m sorry but I don’t need any more, give it to Tsumu”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll give it to him later”

Hinata placed the smoothie in front of him and it was near the plate of onigiris. Osamu could see that Hinata placed the smoothie near the plate so that he could see it.

Osamu: ‘Is Hinata tempting me? No I won’t lose, I will eat more onigiris and I wouldn’t mind the smoothie’

Osamu ate the onigiri while trying to resist the temptation of the smoothie. Hinata finished eating and he gets the smoothie and walks off the kitchen, Osamu sighed in relief and he ate more onigiri. Hinata saw it and he thought of something.

Hinata: ‘How does Samu-sempai eat so many? How many did he eat already?’

Hinata sat down next to Atsumu, Atsumu was watching the TV and he was finished eating the food. Atsumu saw Hinata who was offering him the smoothie.

Hinata: “Here drink this, Samu-sempai wants to give this to you”  
Atsumu: “Thank you, do you want to take a sip, just a little it’s too much for me”  
Hinata: “Sure I’ll take a little sip”

Hinata leaned down and took a little sip. Atsumu was watching Hinata. He looked at Hinata who is sipping the straw. Atsumu’s mind was messing with him, he suddenly imagined Hinata sucking his harden member, while Hinata was making that noise. 

Atsumu blushed really hard, Hinata continued to sip the straw. Osamu who was eating peacefully his onigiri saw something unbelievable, Hinata’s head was facing downwards next to Atsumu, he was sipping on something, making loud slurping sounds, and Atsumu was blushing really hard. 

He couldn’t see what’s happening between the two, but his blood was boiling again. 

Osamu: ‘Really, right infront of my onigiri? Is Hinata really doing that to Atsumu?’

Osamu leaned in forward to see something but he still couldn’t see it. He was only seeing the top part of Hinata’s head and he leaned more. He swallowed wrongly and he choked in his food. Hinata stopped sipping the straw and both of them looked at the kitchen. They saw Osamu drinking the smoothie.

Atsumu: “Are you okay Samu?”  
Osamu: “I’m fine”

Atsumu immediately forgot the hot scenario in his mind. Osamu thankfully cleared the stuck food in his throat, he looked at Atsumu and Hinata. He sighed and he shakes his head, he kinda was not in a mood to eat again.

Osamu: “Tsumu if you are not doing anything wash the dishes”  
Atsumu: “Leave it there, I’ll clean it later”  
Osamu: “I’ll go take a shower”


	11. GETTING TO KNOW

Osamu wants to forget what he saw, even though it was not what he was thinking. Osamu goes to Atsumu’s room and he borrowed one of Atsumu’s clothes, more like he stole it, and he head to the shower. While Osamu was taking a shower, Atsumu was asking Hinata.

Atsumu: “Did you already sent a message to your family? They might be worried at ya”  
Hinata: “I’ve already sent them a message. I said that I was staying at one of my friends”  
Atsumu: “How many are you in your family?”  
Hinata: “Well there is my Mother, Natsu and my Father who died when I was young and I don’t remember him”  
Atsumu: “I’m sorry about that”  
Hinata: “It’s fine, well you are the first one to ask that so I don’t know how to react”  
Atsumu: “EH? Didn’t your teammates asked you about your family?”  
Hinata: “Well they already visit my house and I don’t know if they already know or they didn’t ask about it”  
Atsumu: “Ohh, how is 3rd year like in Karasuno?”

Atsumu asked so many questions, he really wants to get to know Hinata better, and Hinata was energetically answering all of Atsumu’s question. 

Atsumu: “So how’s Tobio-kun?”  
Hinata: “Well he’s still grumpy as always…..”

Hinata rambled about Kageyama, Atsumu listened to Hinata and when Hinata was going off track about Kageyama, he was kinda annoyed about Kageyama. In a certain house in Miyagi, a black haired teen who was wearing his pajamas and laying on the bed, shivered and sneezed at the same time.

Kageyama: “That damn Boke is talking about me again”

Back to Tokyo, it was now Hinata’s turn to ask Atsumu. Atsumu just smiled and he was kinda happy that Hinata took interest to him.

Hinata: “How’s first year of college?”  
Atsumu: “It’s kinda hard since I don’t have Osamu by my side”  
Hinata: “So Samu-sempai is not attending the same college as you?”  
Atsumu: “Well yeah, he kinda quit playing volleyball and he wants to pursue business”  
Hinata: “Oh that’s sad, he was good at volleyball too”  
Osamu: “Quit talking behind my back, go to sleep it’s already late”

Atsumu and Hinata looked at the clock it was now 10:49 PM. Atsumu was shocked at how long the two of them are talking and they didn’t even notice Osamu getting out of the bathroom and standing in the hallway playing with his phone. Atsumu and Hinata looked at the window and it was now night. Atsumu stood up and he also motioned Hinata.

Hinata: “It was nice talking with you Atsumu, let’s continue it tomorrow”  
Atsumu: “Yeah, let’s go to sle-”  
Osamu: “You’ll be sleeping here”  
Atsumu: “Huhh, why?”  
Osamu: “Hinata is using my room so I’m using your room”  
Atsumu: “WHAT!? The bed is wide we can share it”  
Osamu: “NO! I don’t wanna share a bed with a roach”  
Atsumu: “I told you it was a misunderstanding”  
Osamu: “Yeah but you might also take advantage of me”  
Atsumu: “What are you talking Samu, where twins for God’s sake and why would I do that to you?”  
Osamu: “For safety you will sleep here if you want it or not”  
Atsumu: “WHA-”  
Osamu: “Hinata, go inside your room, I’ll keep on watch on Atsumu”  
Hinata: “Then I’ll go, Goodnight guys”  
Osamu: “Goodnight too, and you stay here we’ll talk”  
Atsumu: “What is there to talk?”  
Osamu: “Stay there”

Hinata walked to his room leaving the bickering twins in the leaving room. Osamu and Atsumu was now on the sofa, face to face.

Osamu: “I’ll go straight to the point Tsumu, what is your relationship with Hinata?”  
Atsumu: “What are you sa-”  
Osamu: “Just answer me. What’s your relationship with him?”  
Atsumu: “We are just friends, we are not in a relationship, I swear”  
Osamu: “Then what do you feel about him?”  
Atsumu: “What is this tal-”  
Osamu: “Just answer it”  
Atsumu: “Well I want to get close to him and I want to know more about him”  
Osamu: “You’re lying”

Osamu could clearly read his twin like an open book. Atsumu didn’t answer Osamu, he is confused and he didn’t know how to answer him. He was still unsure on what he is feeling about Hinata, heck he only met him on the court and now here in Tokyo. He couldn’t really think of what he should say to his twin.

Atsumu: “I don’t like him”  
Osamu: “Okay. I’ll go to sleep”  
Atsumu: “Wait let me sleep with you”  
Osamu: “No, that sound weird. Where’s the extra phone you won by the way?”  
Atsumu: “Why? Did you need it?”  
Osamu: “No, I’ll give it to Mom tomorrow”  
Atsumu: “Tomorrow, you’re leaving tomorrow?”  
Osamu: “Are you an idiot or deaf? I just said I’m leaving tomorrow, since it was weekend”  
Atsumu: “It’s in the closet, say Hi to Mom for me”  
Osamu: “Okay”  
Atsumu: “And can I slee-”  
Osamu: “No”  
Atsumu: “I’m not finished”  
Osamu: “Still it’s a No”

Osamu walked off leaving Atsumu in the living room. Atsumu stared at his twin’s back. He plopped down the sofa. He opened his phone and he received a flood of message from Osamu. Then there was a huge amount of notifications in his social media account. He scrolled passed them and his eyes stopped on something. It was a friend request from Hinata.


	12. SLEEPING TOGETHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH!!! MY ATSUHINA HEART! UWU
> 
> I was motivated to write more ever since I read what happened in the stage play (based on the comments/tweets, I haven't fully seen it yet but soon). Here are some Atsuhina content for you guys!

Atsumu checked Hinata’s profile, he saw so many pictures of his team. He looked at all of Hinata’s public posts. Atsumu then check Hinata’s profile picture. 

Hinata was standing on a railing, the background was the orange sky of the sunset. The orange sunset compliments his hair that was swaying by the wind, he was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. What Atsumu was shocked off was how Hinata’s eyes was like glowing, it was a beautiful shot. 

He then looked at the like and Hinata has so many of it, much more than him. He checked on the comments, he saw some people he knows and some people he don’t. most of the comment was full of praises and some are comments from his relatives.

Atsumu: ‘Damn, Hinata sure is famous’

Atsumu looked again at the picture. He was captivated by Hinata’s eyes, he wants to look at it all day and he will never get tired of it. Atsumu gave Hinata’s profile picture a heart reaction and he looked for more pictures but he couldn’t see anything. He then remembered that he didn’t accepted Hinata’s friend request. 

He immediately tapped ‘Accept’ on it, and now he was friends with Hinata, he was kinda shocked that some of his teammates like Aran, Kita and his twin are friends with Hinata. Well most of Hinata’s friends are volleyball player and some of his school mates.

Meanwhile Hinata was staring at the ceiling, he added Atsumu earlier in his social media account. He also checked on Atsumu’s profile, most of Atsumu’s post were related to sports. Hinata also checked on Atsumu’s profile picture.

It was Atsumu looking at his side, highlighting his pointed jaws. He was slumped on a graffiti wall, wearing black shirt and red tracksuit that was left opened and he was holding a volleyball in his hands. It was very athletic pose but Hinata liked it. 

He also checked on the comments and it makes him kinda mad because Atsumu have so many fangirls commenting at it. Atsumu never replies to everyone’s comments tho. 

Hinata: “He’s handsome”

Then while checking he saw that Atsumu reacted to his profile picture with a heart. It makes him blush and he then saw that Atsumu accepts his friend request. He was very happy, he didn’t know why he is happy but he liked how Atsumu accepts his friend request.

A few minutes of checking with each other on the social media, Atsumu was contemplating. He kinda wants to chat to Hinata. He need someone to talk to but he saw that none of his close friends are online. He then braced up and he chatted Hinata.

“Are ya sleeping?”

Atsumu sent to Hinata. Hinata received the message. He was now thinking of what he should reply. 

“I’m not yet sleepy”

Atsumu was delighted that Hinata was still awake. He wants to continue to chat Hinata but Hinata beat him first and sent him another message. It was now very late at night.

“Are you okay outside?”  
“I’m fine”  
“Is it a little cold? I’ll go out and give you a blanket”  
“No, It’s not that cold in here”  
“But I don’t want you to get sick because of me”  
“I’m fine, I have some pillows here so it’s kinda warm”  
“But still…”  
“Don’t worry about me”  
“It’s my fault that you are sleeping outside”  
“It’s not your fault. I kinda deserve it”  
“I’ll help you, wait for me”  
“What are you doing?”  
“I’ll let you sleep here”

Atsumu blushed and then he heard some light footsteps. He looked back and he saw Hinata on the corridor. Hinata gets closer to Atsumu and he spoke in a whispered way.

Hinata: “Let’s go”  
Atsumu: “No, Samu’s going to be mad at me”  
Hinata: “Don’t worry about Samu-sempai. I’m helping you so please”  
Atsumu: “No. I don’t want to”  
Hinata: “Please!”  
Atsumu: “I can’t Hinata and don’t be loud Samu’s gonna wake up”  
Hinata: “Then I’ll sleep here with you”  
Atsumu: “Wahhh! You don’t need to do this”  
Hinata: “I insist, if you don’t want to then I’ll sleep here”  
Atsumu: “Don’t Hinata! Samu going to be mad at you too”  
Hinata: “I know but it is better than getting you sick”

Atsumu was really happy that Hinata was very concerned at him. He wants to accept Hinata’s offer but he is kinda scared at his twin. He will surely be getting another beating from his twin and a couple of lectures.

Hinata: “If you really don’t want to I’ll be going to sleep here and I’m serious”

Atsumu saw how Hinata stared at him. He thought that Hinata was scary because he could clearly see Hinata’s eyes looking straight right his soul and it makes him shiver. Hinata’s eyes is like shining lightly and his head was tilted slightly.

Atsumu: ‘What’s with his eyes? It’s scary’  
Hinata: “Are you coming or not?”  
Atsumu: “Alright I’ll come, please be quiet about it”  
Hinata: “Then let’s go”

Hinata walked towards his room. Atsumu was kinda impressed at Hinata, Hinata was not making a sound when he was walking.

Atsumu: ‘How light is he?’

Atsumu followed Hinata, they are now passing Atsumu’s room who’s Osamu was now occupying. Atsumu was praying that Samu would not open the door, he held his breath as he was passing his room. Hinata entered first and then Atsumu. Atsumu gasped some air, he collapsed down the floor silently. 

Hinata quickly closed the door and he gets down to help Atsumu.

Hinata: “Are you okay Atsumu?”  
Atsumu: “I’m fine, I just need some air to breath”

Hinata moves away to give Atsumu some air. In a few seconds, Atsumu was now standing up and breathing normally.

Atsumu: “Thanks for that, I’ll go then and sleep at the floor”  
Hinata: “No, you can just sleep with me in the bed”  
Atsumu: “What did you say?”

Hinata shyly said. Atsumu couldn’t hear what Hinata said. Hinata said it again loudly with a blushed face.

Hinata: “I said that you can sleep with me in the bed”

It was now Atsumu’s turn to blush. He couldn’t believe his ears. Yes he heard it before but he thought that Hinata wants him to sleep in his room not in the bed.

Hinata: “Well the bed was big so we can share it”  
Atsumu: “But Hina-”

Hinata stared again to him. Atsumu shivered and he grabbed Hinata on the arms and pulled him on the bed. Atsumu was on the right side and Hinata was on the opposite. They were both covered by the thick blanket of some sort giving them warmth but the room was kinda chilly. They are not facing each other because they are both shy to each other.

Hinata: “I’m sorry I dragged you here”  
Atsumu: “No it’s okay. I should be the one thanking you for letting me sleep in here”  
Hinata: “No Atsumu, I’m the one who should thank you because you let me stay in your house. I’ve bothered you enough”  
Atsumu: “You are not a bother Hinata”  
Hinata: “Really?”

Hinata faced Atsumu. Atsumu went flushed and also Hinata. Atsumu saw Hinata’s blushing face.

Atsumu: ‘Dammit, what are you saying Atsumu!? No I need to man up and resolve this’

Hinata was blushing then he felt something warm in his cheeks. He saw that Atsumu cupped his cheeks. He could feel how big Atsumu’s hands is to his face, he could feel how rough it is but even though it was rough all he could feel is Atsumu’s warmth.

Atsumu: “You were really not a bother to me Hinata, I don’t care what others are saying but you were not a bother to me and it will never will”

Hinata is shy, he could still feel Atsumu’s warmth and his hands cupping his cheeks a little harder.

Hinata: “Thank you Atsumu. Let’s go sleep. Goodnight Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “Goodnight Hinata”

Hinata wants to sleep but he can’t he could feel anything. His body was not moving, he wants to create some distance between them. Hinata then shivered slightly, it was cold, the blanket is not enough for the warmth he needs. Atsumu felt this and he said to Hinata in the face.

Atsumu: “If you are cold you can move closer to me”

Hinata just nodded, little by little he inched closer to Atsumu’s body. His arms snaked to Atsumu’s waist and he could feel that Atsumu embraced him. Hinata inched closer and closer until his face is near to Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu couldn’t think of anything, his mind went blank. 

Then he caught a whiff of Hinata’s hair. It was soothing and it calmed him down, he like the citrus smell of Hinata’s hair because of it he was lulled into sleep. 

Hinata is very close to Atsumu, he can feel Atsumu’s warmth, he wants this warm feeling. Hinata then felt that Atsumu’s breathing slowed down, he looked up and he saw Atsumu who is now sleeping.

Hinata: ‘He fell asleep so fast’

Hinata’s eyes checked on Atsumu’s handsome face. Some blond hair was covering his eyes, his lips that looks so kissable and those jaws, its so pointy. Hinata couldn’t clearly describe Atsumu, he smelled something from Atsumu, it makes him feel safe and calm. Just being with Atsumu’s arms he felt that he was protected from any harm. He blushed again.

Hinata: ‘What is this, why am I blushing? It’s not that I haven’t slept together with my teammates but this. I kinda like it’

Hinata snuggled closer to Atsumu’s neck, his whole body was now pressed to Atsumu’s body. He could feel the hard abs and the broad chest of Atsumu. He suddenly wants to urge and touch Atsumu’s chest. He felt so small next to him but he didn’t mind because he kinda liked it.

Hinata: “Thank you Atsumu. Goodnight”

And with that Hinata closed his eyes and he slept away. The moon rise up high, the city was a little silent and only the cricket noise blankets the night. Osamu was still awake, he couldn’t sleep because he was thinking of what Atsumu said to him.

Osamu: “Is it really true or is it a lie? Why do I feel that it is a lie? I need to find out”

Osamu gets up from his twin's bed. He walked out his room, he saw that Hinata’s room was closed and he didn’t disturbed it. He went to the kitchen to drink some milk. He spotted the sofa being empty, no trace of Atsumu could be found. His senses are tingling, he quietly goes to Hinata’s room. 

He slowly opened the door and he peeked inside. He saw the two sleeping with each other’s arms. He didn’t want to disturb the two, it looked like they were sleeping peacefully. Osamu could see that Atsumu was embracing Hinata and the small guy was resting his head on his twin’s neck.

Osamu: “Does Tsumu like Hinata? Are they dating? I must not assume first, I want to know it from their mouth. But seriously Tsumu fell to Hinata”

Osamu could see that Hinata moved closer and Atsumu embraced Hinata further. He wants to take a picture but he kinda didn’t want. He would like to ask Hinata on their relationship because if any people would walk inside and see this they would misunderstand that the two are in a relationship.

Osamu: “Or is it?”

Osamu then realized something. He thought that Atsumu and Hinata are in a secret relationship. 

Then all the dots connected in his brain. First how Atsumu is on top of Hinata in the bed, because that nobody else is in the house they could be together and do some kinky stuff then next is the bathroom, maybe Tsumu can’t hold it back and he wants to continue doing what they were supposed to do and then in the sofa, Hinata was slurping on something, he must have given Tsumu a head for compensation. Osamu’s eyes widen. He thought that those two are innocent but it turns out they are not.

Osamu: “These two are in some serious stuff. Tsumu has already grown, I’m so proud of him. I will ask Hinata later about this”

Osamu was now kinda happy to his twin and Hinata. He blushed when he saw the two again in the bed. He closed the door and he went back to his room and plops on the bed.

Osamu: “Don’t worry Tsumu, I will keep it a secret until you said it to me. I thought that Tsumu is straight, turns out that he is not.”

Osamu slept in a happy mood. He was a little excited on his twin’s relationship. Well another misunderstanding was born in Osamu’s head.


	13. PANCAKES FOR BREAKFAST

Hinata was the first to wake up, well he couldn’t breath because a certain someone was spooning him while encased on a hard embrace. Hinata turned around and he saw Atsumu’s face next to him, their lips are so close. If Hinata moved closer he would have kiss Atsumu in the lips. Hinata blushed thinking about it.

Hinata: ‘Waaahhh, he’s so close. I almost kissed him’

Hinata slipped out of Atsumu’s arms. He quietly goes outside, he walked in the corridor and then he went to the kitchen. He noticed that he was first to woke up. Since he woke up first he must do something.

Hinata: “I should make some breakfast. What should I make?”

Hinata checked the fridge, he saw some fruits and a pancake batter in a box. An imaginary light bulb popped up in his head.

Hinata: “Yosh I’ll make some pancakes!”

Hinata prepared the ingredients. After preparing he was now ready to cook the batter. He heat up the pan and he put a small amount of butter. When the butter was melted he puts the batter in the pan, with his magical skills in cooking the pancake batter was cooked in no time. He flipped it to the other side and let it cook. 

In a small amount of time he made 20 pancakes and there are still some batter left.

Hinata: “I think that it can still make it up to 16 more”

And Hinata resumed cooking. Osamu woke up when he caught the scent of a freshly made pancakes, his eyes shut open and he quickly followed the smell with his nose. His nose leads him to the kitchen where Hinata was cooking the pancakes. Hinata noticed Osamu and he greet him.

Hinata: “Ohayo Samu-senpai”  
Osamu: “Ohayo. What are you making? Is it pancakes?”  
Hinata: “Yes, I’m making pancakes with some fruits on the side. Do you want one?”

Hinata saw that Osamu was drooling. Osamu couldn’t speak right now since his eyes was so focused on the pancakes. Hinata chuckled and he take that as a yes. He flipped the newly cooked pancake and he puts two more pancake, it was now a three layered pancake stacked on top of each other. 

Hinata puts some freshly cut fruits on the side and he drizzled some honey on top. He served it to Osamu, with a fork and knife at the side, with a smile and he continues to cook the rest of the pancake batter.

Osamu looked at the plate in front of him. He could see how the honey was covering the pancakes, it glistens as it drips down is. The pancakes are so smooth there are no bubbles and it was cooked perfectly, no burnt marks and it was light brown overall. The fruits gave a little design to the pancakes. 

In short it was a picture perfect pancake. He pulled the plate and he saw that the pancake was jiggling.

Osamu: ‘How did he do that? It’s so perfect’

Osamu shakes the plate and the pancake wiggled, it was super fluffy. Osamu immediately took a picture of it and he posted it in his social media account with a caption: ‘Starting the day with a perfect pancakes for breakfast’. Immediately he gathered so many likes and comments and he turned off his phone. 

It annoyed him, he then focused on the pancake in his plate. He couldn’t wait to eat the pancakes.

Osamu: “Itadakimasu”

Osamu cuts into the pancake. It was so soft, it was like cutting into air. He took a piece and he saw how the honey drips on the place he cuts. His eyes shined, he took a small fruit and he puts it in his mouth. Immediately it melts in his mouth.

Osamu: ‘Is this the food of the Gods?’

The pancake slowly melted into Osamu’s tongue. The taste was perfect for him, it was not too sweet and not bland, you can still taste the pancake and fruit, and the honey it gives a little sweetness to the pancakes. Osamu was eating happily, chewing the pancakes in his mouth, savoring the taste. Osamu remembered something and he snapped out of his merry world.

Osamu: “Hinata”  
Hinata: “What is it?”  
Osamu: “What do you think about Tsumu?”  
Hinata: “What do you mean Samu-senpai?”  
Osamu: “What do you think of him as a person?”  
Hinata: “Well Atsumu is very caring to me, he is also helpful. I kinda like how he is just what he is, I don’t know how to describe him but I liked being with him”  
Osamu: “Oh okay”

Hinata answered it honestly, he didn’t know how to describe Atsumu he just says what he see to him. Osamu on the other hand thought of something.

Osamu: ‘I knew it they are dating!’

Osamu thought it since he was now sure that the two of them are dating, well he saw the two yesterday sleeping in each other’s arms. Osamu was kinda glad because his twin have now someone who can rely on other than him, well he just assume that they were dating while the truth is they are not dating yet. Osamu continues to eat his pancake in peace. Hinata finished cooking all of the pancakes, he saw Osamu was now in his third plate.

Hinata: ‘Seriously how many does he eat? Where does the food go?’

Hinata cleared off his thoughts. He is confused on his feelings and he needed some answers. He needed to talk to somebody about it.

Hinata: ‘I must ask Samu-senpai about this’

Hinata readied himself to ask Osamu about what he is feeling yesterday. Hinata took a plate of pancakes and he sat infront of Osamu. He’s cheeks are tinted pink because he is shy on what he would ask.

Hinata: “Uhm Samu-sempai”  
Osamu: “What is it?”  
Hinata: “I would like to ask you something”  
Osamu: “Go ahead”  
Hinata: “Well I kinda wants to ask about h-”  
Atsumu: “Ohayo”

Hinata looked at Atsumu. Osamu also looked at Atsumu in a shocked way. While the two were talking Atsumu woke up and he smell something delicious and he goes out his room. When he reached the kitchen he saw Hinata and Osamu eating their breakfast. 

Atsumu looked carefully and he saw Hinata was blushing slightly while they were talking. It kinda makes him uncomfortable, he wants to stop them and he stride towards them. 

Atsumu: ‘What are they talking about?’

He greeted them and he saw Hinata looked at him, then he saw his twin shocked at seeing him. Atsumu thought that Osamu was flirting on Hinata and he was jealous of him. 

Atsumu: “What are you eating?”  
Hinata: “Pancakes, do you want one?”  
Atsumu: “Yes please”  
Osamu: “What is it you’re gonna ask me Hinata?”

Hinata stopped in his tracks, he is blushing because Atsumu was here and what he should ask concerns Atsumu. He was very embarrassed because of it. Atsumu saw this and it looks like Osamu was really hitting on Hinata, looks like he and Hinata are getting to know each other. It make Atsumu’s blood boil for some unknown reason.

Atsumu: ‘What are they doing? It makes me angry’

Atsumu couldn’t suppress his anger and a groan came out of his mouth. Osamu heard it and he thought that Atsumu wants something.

Osamu: ‘Does Tsumu wants to eat all the pancakes? No I won’t make that happened’

Osamu glared at Atsumu, Atsumu thought that his twin was provoking him. He is very angry and he glared back. Osamu forgets about what Hinata was asking to him.

Atsumu: ‘I would not let him’

Osamu saw this and he confirmed that Atsumu was targeting Hinata’s pancakes. Meanwhile Hinata served Atsumu’s pancakes. Osamu groaned because Atsumu was eating the pancakes. Atsumu thought that Hinata’s actions ticked his twin. It means a declaration for war.

Osamu/Atsumu: ‘I would not lose to you’  
Hinata: ‘Why are these two like this?’

Osamu quickly ate more of his pancakes then when he finished his fourth plate he goes to the sink and he looked smugly at Atsumu. Hinata was still eyeing the two. Atsumu was kinda irritated by Osamu.

Atsumu: “Samu why don’t you wash the dishes?”  
Osamu: ‘Did he wants me to do the dishes so that he could eat more of the pancakes?’   
“Why don’t you wash it yourself?”  
Atsumu: ‘He really wants to be close with Hinata’  
“I don’t wanna”  
Osamu: “I washed the dishes yesterday, you said that you would wash it but in the end I did it”  
‘I will not let you take advantage of me while I was not looking back’  
Atsumu: “I’ll wash it then but go to the sofa”  
‘I will not let you get close to him’  
Osamu: ‘Tsumu was really getting me out of here. No I will persist for the pancakes’  
“I will not go away until you wash the dishes”  
Hinata: ‘Is this a twin thing?’

Hinata sweat dropped at the Twins antics, more like bickering. Hinata finished eating and he puts his plate on the sink. He silently washed the dishes since it might take a while for their bickering to die down. Hinata finished washing the dishes and the twins are still on their throats, throwing insults to one another. He quietly goes to the sofa and watched the TV. The twins saw Hinata leaving.

Osamu: “It’s your fault that Hinata left”  
Atsumu: “It’s yours Idiot, can’t you see he was uncomfortable”  
Osamu: “It’s yours”  
Atsumu: “No it’s not”  
Osamu: “Yes it is”  
Atsumu: “No it’s not”  
Osamu: “Yes it is”  
Atsumu: “No it’s not”  
Osamu: “No it’s not”  
Atsumu: “Yes it is”  
Osamu: “You clearly said it was your fault”  
Atsumu: “Stop twisting my words dumbass”  
Osamu: “Idiot”  
Atsumu: “Get away from my sight”  
Osamu: “I will not, I’ll keep you in my sight”  
Atsumu: “Arghhh, Fine! You win”

Osamu imagined himself giving a victory pose. He was happy that he could finally eat all of the delicious pancakes. Atsumu was irked at his twin. He always loses to Osamu in terms of words. He quickly ate the rest of the pancakes, drinks some water and he stood up. He thought of something and he went to Hinata’s side. 

Hinata felt something in his side and he saw Atsumu’s arms in the back of the sofa. It looked like his arms are on Hinata’s back. Hinata didn’t mind and he continues to watch the TV, well it was an international volleyball competition and his eyes are sparkling. Atsumu thought of this wonderful idea and he looked at his twin.

Atsumu: ‘I’m the one who will be by Hinata’s side’

Osamu saw that Atsumu was looking back at him. He was annoyed at his Twin, he felt that he was plotting something.

Osamu: ‘Keep on looking while I eat all of the pancakes’

Osamu reassured himself and he went back to his own world. Atsumu saw this and he focused on watching the TV. Hinata asked Atsumu about the moves in the TV. Atsumu explained it all to him. Hinata was very excited to play again. He can’t wait for the training camp. He can now imagine himself playing volleyball in a more larger stage than the nationals.

Hinata: “I couldn’t wait to play like them”  
Atsumu: “Oh you can do it, I will root for you”  
Hinata: “Do you really think that I can do it?”  
Atsumu: “Of course. Do you remember what I’ve told you before?”  
Hinata: “I would toss for you someday, that’s what you’ve said to me”  
Atsumu: “That’s right I will do it, not now but maybe in that stage”  
Hinata: “I couldn’t wait for you to toss for me Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “I hope that we could be on the team on the future”  
Hinata: “What team are you planning to try out in the future?”  
Atsumu: “I don’t know yet but I planned to become the very best setter of that team and win”  
Hinata: “Then I would follow you Atsumu, wherever your team will be I’ll try it out and be in the same team”  
Atsumu: “What are you talking about? Did you not want to follow Tobio-kun, he kinda knows you well when you are playing, so why follow me?”  
Hinata: “I don’t know but I could feel something when I follow you, maybe we will play on it and win that competition”


	14. TO THE TRAIN STATION

Hinata didn’t want Atsumu to know that he kinda developed something for him and he wants to be with him, even though he is confused. He kinda like interacting with Atsumu and he wants that. Atsumu on the other hand was kinda blushing since Hinata choose to follow him, he kinda needs to improve himself and he wants to prove Hinata that he could be the best setter he could ask for.

Osamu: “Hinata, Tsumu, I’ll be going back”

Osamu blurted in. Atsumu couldn’t believe his twin, he was disturbing the two of them.

Atsumu: “When are you going to leave?”  
Osamu: “An hour from now”  
Hinata: “Are you really leaving early?”  
Osamu: “As much I would not like to but yes”  
Atsumu: ‘Hey what are you saying Samu?’  
“Do you need a lift?”  
Osamu: “I would like to, it’s so boring to travel alone”

Atsumu was kinda shocked at how Osamu plainly tells him that he wants company. He didn’t know if Hinata was the one Osamu wants to come with him. Hinata on the other hand was kinda sad that Samu-sempai was leaving soon, he kinda wants to talk with him about foods because he liked how Osamu was eagerly eating his foods. 

Hinata: “Then I’ll come too”  
Atsumu: “Huhh?”  
Osamu: “That would be great, also bring some Onigiris from yesterday”  
Hinata: “Okay”

Atsumu was irritated at Osamu. His earlier suspicions was right.

Atsumu: ‘This bastard really wants Hinata to come’

Hinata: “Alright I’ll get the onigiri from the fridge”

Atsumu stared at Hinata who eagerly runs towards the fridge. Osamu on the other hand sat next to Atsumu. Atsumu kinda wants to lashed to Osamu.

Atsumu: “What are you doing Samu?”  
Osamu: “Nothing”  
Atsumu: “Tell me what are you thinking then?”  
Osamu: “Shut up”  
Atsumu: “Quickly te-”  
Osamu: “Fine I’m jealous of you”  
Atsumu: “Huhh what?”

Atsumu couldn’t believe his ears. He heard it right. His twin was jealous of him. It was the first time he heard it, he was the one who is saying that to Osamu and Osamu only show it to his actions. It was really shocking to him. But he doesn’t know why.

Osamu: “I’m jealous of you Tsumu because of Hinata”  
Atsumu: “Because of Hi-”  
Osamu: “I’ll go take a shower”

Atsumu stared at his twin. His twin finally admitted that he was jealous about Hinata. Atsumu never really know that Osamu had a crush to Hinata. He felt that he won for some reason. Osamu on the other hand was very jealous of Atsumu.

Osamu: ‘Tsumu can eat Hinata’s cooking everyday. I’m so jealous of him. I don’t care if they were dating or not as long as I can eat Hinata’s food again I would eat it all. Aahhh thinking of the food again makes me drool’

Hinata saw that both of the twins talked to each other again, they look like they were back to normal again.

Hinata: ‘It must have been a twin thing’

Hinata finished packing the onigiris Osamu’s requested for. He went back to the living room and he saw Atsumu calmly watching the TV.

Hinata: “I’ve finished packing the onigiris, where’s Samu-sempai”  
Atsumu: “Samu’s taking a shower”  
Hinata: “Oh okay”

Hinata and Atsumu silently watched TV. Osamu walked out in his fresh new clothes he borrowed, more like stole again, from Atsumu. Osamu got his things and the onigiri packed by Hinata. He called the two who was watching the TV.

Osamu: “Hey guys let’s go!”  
Atsumu: “Yes give me a minute and we’ll go”  
Hinata: “Wait for me, I’ll bringing something for me”  
Osamu: “Okay but don’t take your time”

After getting all ready, Hinata was wearing a simple white shirt and beige shorts and a sandals. Atsumu was wearing a gray shirt and blue jeans, he was wearing a plain white shoes. Osamu on the other hand was wearing a yellow hoodie with a volleyball design printed all over it. He was wearing a simple fitted black jeans that hugs his legs and is wearing the same type of shoes like Atsumu but it was gray colored. Both of the twins are wearing masks and Atsumu was wearing a sunglasses. Hinata was confused at it.

Hinata: “Why are you both wearing a mask?”  
Osamu: “To avoid stalkers, they are scary”  
Atsumu: “And some fangirls too”  
Hinata: “Should I wear some too?”  
Osamu/Atsumu: “You are not famous”

An invisible arrow hit Hinata, well two because they are twins.

Hinata: “That’s mean”

Both Osamu and Atsumu looked at each other then laughed at Hinata.

Hinata: “Hey don’t laugh at me”  
Osamu: “I’m sorry”  
Atsumu: “Yer just so cute to tease”  
Osamu: “Oh Tsumu your Kansai dialect is showing”  
Atsumu: “Shut yer trap”  
Osamu: “Let’s go, I will be late”

Osamu walks towards the elevator. Hinata and Atsumu followed Osamu. They got down to the parking area where Atsumu’s car was parked. Atsumu pulls out the keys and he went into the most beautiful car Hinata has seen. It was a BMW M760i and it was in blackish blue, Hinata’s eyes widen at the car.

Hinata: “Wow is this a sports car?”  
Atsumu: “It’s just a car”  
Osamu: “Don’t ask him that he didn’t know a single thing about his car”  
Atsumu: “What are you sayi-”  
Osamu: “Hurry up, I’ll be late”

Atsumu groaned in annoyance. He put the key inside. Atsumu goes in and he turned to Hinata.

Atsumu: “Do you want to seat ne-”  
Osamu: “I’ll be seating in front and Hinata would seat on the back”  
Hinata: “Sure”  
Atsumu: “What I didn’t said that”  
Osamu: “Well you have no choice since I’m sitting here”  
Atsumu: “Curse you Samu”  
Osamu: “Yeah Love you too idiot”

Hinata watched the two bickering in front of him while he was putting his seat belt on. Safety first inside the car, Hinata had a nightmare when he rode on Tanaka’s sister, it was a roller coaster than a car. He was really amused at the two of them. Osamu gave Hinata the packed onigiris.

Osamu: “Here Hinata take this, give it to me later”  
Hinata: “Okay”  
Atsumu: “Hey!”  
Osamu: “Quit yapping and start the car”

Meanwhile Atsumu was really mad at Osamu, he wants Hinata to sit next to him but his annoying twin sat next to him and he couldn’t do anything. He wants to push Osamu out his car.

Atsumu: ‘Damn you Samu’

Osamu on the other hand was thinking different. He sat next to Atsumu and gave Hinata the onigiris cause his twin might eat it.

Osamu: ‘I already saw your plan, it wouldn’t work on me. Nice try Tsumu’

Atsumu started the car and they travelled the road towards the station. Nobody was talking inside. Atsumu turned on the radio for some music since the silence is killing him. Hinata watched how Atsumu was driving the car smoothly, he doesn’t know if it was Atsumu or the car itself.

Hinata: “I never knew that you could drive a car Atsumu!”  
Atsumu: “It’s very easy to drive, I can also ride a motorcycle”  
Osamu: “Pshh show-off, you failed your driving test twice and you have an audacity to say that it was easy”  
Atsumu: “Atleast I can drive a car and a motorcycle”  
Osamu: “I don’t like to drive so I’m not taking it from you. I always give the things I don’t like to you, you’re so pitiful”  
Atsumu: “WHAT DID YOU SAY?!”  
Osamu: “Focus on the road Idiot”

Atsumu looked worriedly at Hinata on the backseat. He clicked his tongue and he drove the car with complete focus. After a few minutes they arrived at the station. Osamu opened the door and he walked out, he immediately gathered so many attention.

“Look at him he’s tall”  
“Who is he?”  
“Ugh Daddy!”  
“I wonder what would his face look like”  
“He’s handsome”  
“OMG He’s hot, who is he?”  
“A rich kid, he came out from that expensive looking car”  
“I want to marry him”  
“Hey shut your mouth! You are already married to me”

Osamu sighed and he walked to the station not bothering what the others are saying to him. He went to the platform and he waits patiently for the train.


	15. SHOCKING DEPARTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't realized that I hit 200+, I didn't expect that at all and because of this I feel motivated to write more and more chapters. Thank you so much guys and here's another chapter, maybe I'll add one more later. I hope you like it. Have a great day and stay safe.

Osamu was silently waiting and he was approached by a boy. The boy was wearing a familiar tracksuit to Osamu. The boy is shorter to Osamu, he had a gray hair with black on the tips, he had a lazy brown eyes and is smiling at Osamu. The boy was none other than their previous captain, Shinsuke Kita.

Kita: “How are you Samu?”

Osamu was kinda shocked to see his previous captain in Tokyo while wearing their Inarizaki High tracksuit. Kita was holding a phone in his hand and on his back is a small bag. Osamu smiled at Kita.

Osamu: “I’m fine Kita-senpai, why are you still wearing our tracksuit?”  
Kita: “Don’t call me senpai, just Kita or Shinsuke and yes I still wear it because it is comfy”  
Osamu: “Why are you in Tokyo?”  
Kita: “I’m visiting a relative, where are you going Samu?”  
Osamu: “Back home, I want to rest”  
Kita: “You didn’t change your laid back attitude”  
Osamu: “Oh that’s Tsumu who’s lazy than me”  
Kita: “Where’s Atsumu by the way? I kinda want to check up on him but I don’t have time”  
Osamu: “Tsumu’s is fine, where are you going Kita-san?”  
Kita: “Oh I’m going back to Hyougo to my Grandmother”  
Osamu: “Say Hi to your grandmother for me and Tsumu”  
Kita: “I’ll say it to her, oh right I remember did you already think of what business you would do?”

Osamu thought for a minute, he said to them that he will be doing business, it was a surprise to them because him and Atsumu only thinks about volleyball. They all still kept in touch with each other. Osamu mind couldn’t think of anything about business. Yes he took business but he didn’t have any business in mind. Then Osamu heard a shout.

Hinata: “SAAAAMMUUUUUU-SEEEEMMMMPAAAIIII”

Kita and Osamu looked back and they saw Hinata running with the packed onigiri in his hands. While Osamu was in the station, Atsumu and Hinata are in the car. Hinata noticed the onigiri on his hands and he reacted.

Hinata: “Ahhh Samu-sempai forgot his onigiri”  
Atsumu: “Oh no”  
Hinata: “I’ll give it to him”  
Atsumu: “WAIT HINATA!”

And with that Hinata ran towards the station, he jumped on the counters and he looked for Osamu, he kept running as he heard some shouting in his back. When he arrived at the platform he saw Osamu’s gray haired next to another gray haired boy. They are talking and Hinata shouts at Osamu to get his attention.

Hinata: “SAAAAMMUUUUUU-SEEEEMMMMPAAAIIII”

Hinata jumped in the air. Osamu turns around and hurriedly catches Hinata.

Osamu: ‘Wow he’s light’

Osamu puts Hinata down his arms. Hinata smiled at Osamu. Kita was shocked to see another familiar face.

Kita: ‘It is Karasuno’s No.10, Hinata Shouyou’  
Osamu: “Why are you here?’  
Hinata: “You forgotten your onigiri in the car”  
Osamu: “Oh thank you”

Osamu got the packed onigiri. He smiled warmly, Hinata saw Atsumu in Osamu’s face, for a second there, even though Osamu and Atsumu are identical to each other there was still a noticeable difference between them. Osamu ruffled Hinata’s hair and it again shocked Kita.

Kita: ‘When did Samu got so close to Hinata?’  
Osamu: “Thank you Hinata for this, I’m gonna miss your cooking”  
Hinata: “When you have time call me or visit me again. I’ll see you again Samu!”  
Osamu: “Here”

Osamu hugged Hinata, Hinata hugged him back and it shocked Kita for the third time.

Kita: ‘WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH THESE TWO!???’

Osamu whispered something on Hinata’s ears and he pulled back the hug. Hinata smiled and give Osamu a thumbs up. Kita watched the two interacting. Hinata felt that someone is looking to him and he noticed Kita looking back at him.

Hinata: “Ahh it’s nice to see you again, Kita-senpai”  
Kita: “It’s nice to see you again, Hinata-kun”  
“Where is that kid run off too?”  
Hinata: “Oh no, See you guys again. Bye sempai!”

Hinata hugged Osamu, shocking Kita again, he was feeling light headed. Osamu was shocked too. Hinata runs away while waving at the two. Osamu waved back and he saw the delicious onigiris in his hands. Kita absentmindedly waved back, he was very shocked and confused.

Kita: “Why is Hinata in Tokyo?”  
Osamu: “Long story”

Kita turned to Osamu who was smiling like an Idiot. He didn’t knew that Osamu was thinking about the onigiris in his hands,

Kita: ‘Osamu and Hinata hugging? Did I miss something when I didn’t visit Samu?’  
Osamu: “I think I knew what I’m going to do. I’m opening an onigiri shop”  
Kita: “Uhm Congrats”  
Osamu: “Oh here’s the train, let’s board now”

Kita followed Osamu. They have gotten a seat and they waited for the train to start. Osamu munched on the onigiri and he saw Kita who was staring at the air, thinking deeply.

Osamu: “Here’s an onigiri”

Osamu gave Kita one onigiri. Kita didn’t returned it back because Osamu would share his food if he was in a very very good mood. Kita stared at the onigiri at his hands, he took a bite of it but his mind was still thinking of the interactions between the two.

Kita: ‘Are they dating? How long did this started? Oh it’s delicious’

Kita ate the onigiri in his hands. He clearly forgot about the shocking interactions between the two earlier. Osamu saw that Kita was silent.

Osamu: ‘He must have been speechless by the taste but I ain’t giving him another’

Well the power of Hinata’s cooking bloomed and Kita annoyed Osamu throughout the train ride by giving him another one onigiri. Kita asked and asked Osamu to give him another one, even scaring Osamu at the process, Osamu gave in and he gave another one to Kita in which Kita thanked him and he said that he would not get another one. Osamu thought that this is his worst train ride in his life other than being with Atsumu.

Back to Atsumu. Atsumu was waiting in the car and Hinata opened the door, looks like Hinata was running from something. Hinata was sitting on the back.

Atsumu: “What happened out there? Did you gave it to Samu?”  
Hinata: “Yes I did managed to give it to him. Now let’s go or the security will find me”  
Atsumu: “What did you do?”  
Hinata: “I jumped on everything I saw and then they are looking for me”

Atsumu looked at Hinata. Atsumu couldn’t believe that Hinata jumped in and out the train station. He stepped on the gas and they leave the station. Leaving the poor security guards looking for a certain kid.

While driving Hinata blurted out something.

Hinata: “Oh Samu-sempai wanted to tell something to you”  
Atsumu: “What is it?”  
Hinata: “He said ”I would not give up yet” that’s all”

Atsumu thought for a second, he was confused on what is Samu was saying to him.

Atsumu: ‘What did he mean by not giving up? Giving up on what? Giving up on Hinata? I would not give up yet to Hinata? Not giving up on Hinata, Hinata!’

Atsumu realized it and it makes his blood boil. He took a grip on the steering wheel tightly.

Atsumu: “This is what you want Samu eh, this means war!”

Hinata looked at Atsumu who was fired up for some reason, he didn’t know what makes Atsumu like that.


	16. BEACH VOLLEYBALL THOUGHTS

Hinata and Atsumu arrived at the building. Hinata followed Atsumu inside like a child. They are now inside and they are bored to death. Atsumu and Hinata are sitting side by side and no one is talking. Hinata was scrolling down his social media, looking for something that catches his eyes. After a few scrolls he saw Osamu’s post about his pancake.

Hinata: ‘Aww what a beautiful picture, does my cooking look like that?’

Hinata checked on the comments and almost all of it are praising how good the pancakes look and it warms his heart. It felt that he was praised when he was playing volleyball. He gave a heart react to the post and he smiled. His mood went up just like that. Atsumu saw this and he was jealous.

Atsumu: ‘Why is he smiling like that? Who is he checking on his phone? Is it Samu?’

Yeah Jealousy. Atsumu was feeling jealous about Hinata but he didn’t know why. He was just jealous. He wants Hinata’s attention only to him and no one else right now. He did the unthinkable and he laid his head on Hinata’s legs. 

Hinata didn’t react on Atsumu’s actions and he continued to scroll around his new phone. Atsumu didn’t like it so he pouted and faced the TV while looking at his phone. Hinata saw this childish reaction of him and he smiled further. Hinata’s hands went up to Atsumu’s blond hair and gently stroked it.

Hinata: ‘He’s acting like Natsu, it’s cute’

Atsumu felt Hinata’s hands playing with his blond hair. He looked around and he saw Hinata smiling down at him.

Atsumu: ‘Waaahhh he’s stroking my hair’  
Hinata: “What you don’t like it?”  
Atsumu: “N-no it’s n-not like t-that”

Atsumu looked back again, he was a blushing mess.

Atsumu: ‘Hinata’s hands are calming, I like how he played my hair like this’

Hinata was chuckling at how Atsumu was kinda clingy and he likes it. It so very much reminds him about his little sister, Natsu, who wants attention or wants something from him.

Hinata: ‘Atsumu’s hair is so soft but his head is kinda heavy’

Hinata played with Atsumu’s blond hair, Atsumu liked it and the next thing he know is that he fell asleep on Hinata’s legs. Hinata looked at Atsumu again who is now sleeping. He gets Atsumu’s phone who slipped out of Atsumu’s hands, he placed it on the table. Hinata continued to watch the TV while stroking Atsumu’s hair. It was a volleyball match, Brazil vs Germany. 

The volleyball match was quiet different because there are only 2 players on the court and it was being played by the sand. Hinata was amused to it.

Hinata: ‘How can they play on the sand?’

Hinata saw that they are jumping like it was a solid floor. It makes him wonder that if he could also play on the sand. And then the match continues, the leading one is the team of Brazil. Hinata watched as how the player from Brazil jumps and spiked the ball. It was like watching the little giant play, it felt like that to Hinata.

Hinata: ‘WOW! I want to play in the sand too’

The match ended, the team from Brazil won. Hinata smiled and he found a new resolve. He looked at the TV with fiery eyes.

Hinata: “I will also play in that, I can't want to go to Brazil!”

Hinata was so pumped up, he can imagine himself playing on the beach. He was playing volleyball in Brazil. His setter gave him the ball and he spiked it. The two of them won the game, the crowd cheering on the background and the setter hugged him. 

He can see that the setter was very familiar, those blond hair and those eyes, it looked at him like he was the most important person that person see. 

He could feel that the blond setter’s head inched closer and closer to his and before they locked their lips Hinata saw the setter’s face, it was not other than Miya Atsumu. Hinata snapped out of his imagination going wild and he blushed.

Hinata: ‘Why did I see Atsumu!? AHHHH, WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?’

Hinata then noticed that Atsumu changed position, he was now facing him. Hinata could see Atsumu’s face and he blushed because of the earlier thought of it. He checked his phone to clear his mind. It was working because in no time he was focused on the things on his social media account. 

A few moments have passed and he received a chat from someone.

“Hey Hinata, you’re in Tokyo right? Let’s meet up!”


	17. MEETING A CERTAIN DAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DADCHI!!! One of my favorite captains. He was so mature and he was so very much like the absolute father figure of them. Is it just me or when Daichi and Suga are in a relationship, he was like under Susa but top on bed...

He rose to his feet. He was surprised from the sudden chat to him.

*thud*

He heard a loud thud and then looked down and he saw Atsumu touching his temples. Hinata forgets that Atsumu’s head was resting on his lap, he was pretty sure that Atsumu hit the table when he fell.

Hinata: “I’m sorry Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “Huh where am I?”  
Hinata: “You are still in the living room. Does it hurt?”  
Atsumu: “A little”

Atsumu said as he groaned and touched his forehead. Hinata immediately goes down and faced Atsumu.

Hinata: “I’m sorry about that”  
Atsumu: “It’s fine, I’m sorry I’ve slept in your lap”  
Hinata: “Oh no don’t mind it, I’m used to it because of Natsu”

Atsumu sat on the sofa, he was looking for something.

Atsumu: “Where’s my phone?”  
Hinata: “Here, you dropped it”

Hinata passed the phone and Atsumu thanked him. Atsumu was scrolling his phone, checking it if some important message was sent to him. Hinata the checked his phone, he was happy because he would be meeting someone.

“Yes I’m in Tokyo, where are we meeting up?”  
“There is a coffee shop that is newly opened, it was called ‘Bitter Sweet Coffee Shop’. I’ll send you the location”  
“Sure I’ll be there”  
“Okay I’ll be there first to reserve a spot for us”

Hinata smiled, he then faced Atsumu.

Hinata: “Atsumu, I’ll be going out”  
Atsumu: “Where are you going?”  
Hinata: “I’m meeting someone, it’s one of my bestfriends in Karasuno”  
Atsumu: “Oh do you need a ride?”  
Hinata: “No I’m okay by myself”  
Atsumu: “Are you sure? Tell me the location”

Hinata showed the location of the coffee shop. Atsumu thought for a second and then he looked at Hinata.

Atsumu: “That’s quiet far from here, I’ll drive you to that location”  
Hinata: “What!? You don’t need to Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “No I’ll drive you there, you might get lost”  
Hinata: “Then I’ll use my phone and search for it, I’m also gonna ask other people some directions”  
Atsumu: “You might get there like in forever. I’ll driving you there”  
Hinata: “I can do it myself, please don’t drive me there”  
Atsumu: “I’m worried for you Hinata and I want you to be safe. You can buy me something in exchange for that”  
Hinata: “Fine, what do you want?”  
Atsumu: “You pick, I eat”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll buy you something. I’ll get ready”  
Atsumu: “Don’t wear thick clothes for today, it’s kinda hot outside. Also we are riding my motorcycle”  
Hinata: “Waaahhh! Really a motorcycle, I want to ride that”  
Atsumu: “You can’t ride it since you need a license for it. Go get ready”

Hinata immediately goes to his room and he changed his shirt, he kept his shorts since Atsumu said that it was hot outside. He changed into a white shirt that says “You don’t own me so back off” in which Atsumu highly approved. 

Atsumu: ‘I’ll make sure to keep you safe’

He gave Hinata a thumbs up and they go down. Atsumu was still in his clothes and he have two helmets on his arms. They arrived at the parking lot, Atsumu went to the motorcycle parked on the corner it was an Emula electric motorcycle, it was colored deep red with black and white lines. 

Hinata: “Wow it’s so cool”  
Atsumu: “I know right”

Hinata just nodded at Atsumu, it was a show stopper motorcycle for him. He was like a kid taking circles to look at it while Atsumu was putting on his helmet, his helmet is color red with black lines that compliments his motorcycle and his head was covered by it. 

He gave Hinata the other helmet, it was a helmet that only protects the head but it was still for safety. Hinata wears the helmet.

Atsumu: “Let’s get it on”

Atsumu started the motorcycle and he let Hinata hop on it.

Atsumu: “Hold on tight!”  
Hinata: “What did you sa- AAAHHHHH”

Hinata didn’t heard what Atsumu said because his helmet was kinda blocking the sounds and it turned out into a muffled noise. The next thing he knew is that they are on the road, it is fast. Hinata was screaming while his hands are flailing, he didn’t know where to put his hands. 

Atsumu saw in his rear mirror how Hinata was screaming out his lungs and flailing out his arms. He sighed and he goes to the side of the road and he stopped. He opened a part of his helmet and he looked at Hinata.

Atsumu: “Put your hands here”  
Hinata: “Where?”

Atsumu guided Hinata’s arms on his waist. Hinata didn’t think twice and he embraced Atsumu really hard.

Atsumu: “Don’t let go and hold to me tightly”

Hinata nodded and Atsumu drive off again, this time Hinata was having a blast. His arms are still locked on Atsumu’s body, he didn’t mind it and he just thought that whenever he was near Atsumu he was safe. Hinata blushed again because of his wild imagination earlier. Atsumu was also blushing at Hinata but he was focused on the rode.

Atsumu: ‘Aahhh Hinata’s is sure scared. I’m sorry about it’

Atsumu slowed down a little so that Hinata could carefully see his surroundings more clearly. It was a ride that last forever to them, it was a romantic feeling and they liked it. 

Sadly they reached the place and Atsumu parked in front of the cafe. Hinata was now giving his helmet to Atsumu and Atsumu had his helmet off.

Atsumu: “Text me so that I can fetch you”  
Hinata: “Okay I will. Goodbye”  
Atsumu: “Oh and don’t tell them that you were staying at my place”  
Hinata: “Noted”

Atsumu watched Hinata walks inside the cafe, there are some girls staring at him. They are checking out on him.

“Look, he’s hot”  
“I wish he could drive me with that”  
“He’s handsome”  
“I wanna ride him erm the motorcycle”  
“He’s totally my type”  
“Daddy look at me”  
“Aah I want him”  
“Does he have a girlfriend because I’m so very free”  
“Hey girl you’re taken already”

Atsumu heard the thirsty comments about him, he grunts and puts his helmet on and he drove off. His mind was focusing on Hinata and nothing else. He drive back home and he sleep, knowing that Hinata might take his time and he got a treat from him. He was very tired for some reason.

Hinata opened the doors. It was a spacious coffee shop and there are tons of customers in line. The shop was well lit and it feels cozy inside.

“Welcome”

He was greeted by a waiter. His eyes scanned the place and it landed on a certain black haired man who is scribbling on his phone. He walked right towards it and he gave the person a wave.

Hinata: “Hello Dadchi! It’s nice to see you again”

The man looked at him. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest of some sort and black jeans with white sneakers to finish it up. His hair is cut short and he was smiling. He was also wearing a necklace with a volleyball design on it. He was none other than the previous captain of the volleyball club. Sawamura Daichi.

Daichi: “Don’t call me that Hinata, it’s embarrassing. Nice to see you again Hinata”

Daichi stood up and he gave Hinata a hug. Hinata hugged back. He really missed his Dad in the volleyball club. Daichi also missed one of his ‘son’ because it’s been months since the two of them saw each other.

Hinata: “How are you Dadchi?”  
Daichi: “Stop it already. I’m fine, your sister messaged me that you are here in Tokyo”  
Hinata: “Well I’m a little excited about our training camp and I’m now here”  
Daichi: “Let’s order first and we’ll talk about it okay?”  
Hinata: “Okay Dad!”

Daichi sighed at his nickname. He was called ‘Dadchi’ before they graduated from Karasuno because of the two of the most problematic teammates they have. 

Their explanation is that he always act like a father to them so they decided to call him that. After that he was called ‘Dadchi’ by his teammates. If there is a ‘Dad’ then there was also a ‘Mama’, well they treat each other as a one big happy family.

Daichi: “What do you want to order Hinata?”  
Hinata: “I’ll order a Mochaccino”  
Daichi: “Then I’ll order an Espresso and what dessert do you want?”  
Hinata: “Oh don’t buy anything more”  
Daichi: “Come on Hinata, it’s my treat”  
Hinata: “But Dad”  
Daichi: “I’ll order something for you okay”  
Hinata: “Fine”

Daichi smiled wider because he felt like a father who won for his kids. Well he is very excited for one his favorite son.


	18. THE TALK

Daichi ordered the food while Hinata waits for his ‘Dad’ on the table. Hinata was fumbling om his phone, he was specifically looking at his first photo, the one with Atsumu’s face is on his neck smiling and he had a peace sign. His heart was fluttering when he saw Atsumu. Daichi came back and he saw Hinata staring at his smart phone.

Daichi: ‘When does he have a smart phone? It looks expensive’

Daichi crept further to see what is Hinata staring but Hinata closed his phone and he turns around.

Hinata: “Oh you’re back”  
Daichi: “Yes the line was much more shorter than before, it will take a few minutes for your drink they said”  
Hinata: “It’s fine”  
Daichi: “Now where were we? Oh right, I’m really surprised because your sister was worried that her Nii-chan is not answering his phone”  
Hinata: “I’m sorry that my sister bothered you”  
Daichi: “It’s nothing, thankfully I’m studying in Tokyo so might as well check up on you”  
Hinata: “I’m very sorry about that”  
Daichi: “I’m so concerned about it, where is you phone by the way?”  
Hinata: “It was stolen”  
Daichi: “WHAT!?”

Daichi stood up from his seat, the other customers looked at him. Daichi saw this and he was embarrassed, he bowed at them and he took his seat. He was now a little serious about it.

Daichi: “When and how?”  
Hinata: “Yesterday and when I was calling my sister”  
Daichi: “You should be more aware in your surroundings Hinata”  
Hinata: “I’m very sorry Dad”  
Daichi: “So that’s why you have a new phone, how much is it because it looks very expensive?”  
Hinata: “Uhmm eto, it was given to me”

Daichi’s eyes turned serious. Hinata was fidgeting on his seat. Daichi couldn’t believe what he hears. Someone gave a brand new phone to Hinata. Sounds suspicious.

Daichi: “Who gave it to you?”

Daichi was thinking of the names that are close to Hinata because he will give that person a serious talk. He is also worried if that person had a motive on Hinata. He needed to protect Hinata at all cost.

Hinata: “A friend gave it to me?”  
Daichi: “Is it a he or a she?”  
Hinata: “A guy”

Daichi then crossed all the girls he could think of. Then the waiter came with their orders and a plate of orange tart. Hinata eyed the drinks and he took a sip of it.

Hinata: ‘Mhmm it’s sweet. I like it’

Daichi on the other hand was narrowing all the persons who Hinata interacted before here in Tokyo. He have many person in mind but he needed more to narrow it down. After that he will take some counter measures for that person to protect Hinata. Daichi was trying his best to calm down.

Daichi: “So about that perso-”  
Hinata: “How is college Dad?”  
Daichi: “It’s hard since I’m taking criminology”  
‘He dodged the question!’  
Hinata: “Eh I thought that it was easy, Kageyama said that it was easy just like volleyball”  
Daichi: “Don’t listen to him, it’s clearly the opposite”  
‘Is it Kageyama? Well if it’s him then I think it’s okay’  
Hinata: “Oh before I forgot, Yacchi and Yamaguchi said Hi, they told me that when I see you”  
Daichi: “Thanks for that, tell them I said Hi and I’m doing fine. Also tell them that they could just chat me, I’ll reply to them when I have free time”  
‘Is it the two of them? Well let’s cross out Yacchi since Hinata said that it was a boy, then Yamaguchi is it’

Hinata finished his drink while Daichi was listening to the names Hinata was speaking. It was so many that his head hurts but for the sake of Hinata he endured it. They talked and talked, catching up to each other well most of the talking came from Hinata and Daichi was just listening. Then Hinata asked Daichi out of the blue.

Hinata: “Ne~ Dad I need some advice”  
Daichi: “What advice?”  
‘This is it! Is this the ‘talk’ that my parents are talking about. I hope this is not about love’  
Hinata: “Well I don’t know how to put it words but it came from here”

Hinata tried to ask Daichi since Daichi might know what he is feeling right now. He wants someone to talk about it, someone who has a close relationship to him and is more like a family to him and Daichi, the person right in front of him, is the one he needed to talk right now. Hinata was confused facing Daichi while pointing and his chest.

Daichi: “Sure ask away”  
‘AHHHHH HERE IT IS! HINATA NEEDS A LOVE ADVICE! OH NO WHAT TO DO?’  
Hinata: “Well you see I-uhmm, my friend was feeling something in his heart. It was beating faster than usual and my friend like that feeling. I don’t know what it was and I need some advice for it”  
Daichi: “Well let me think for a second!”  
‘HE SLIPPED! HE SAID I THEN HE CHANGED IT TO MY FRIEND. IT IS HIM WHO NEEDS AN ADVICE!’

Hinata changed I to my friend because he was shy to tell Daichi on what he is feeling. Well he never know that Daichi already saw through his lie and is in a serious situation.

Daichi: “It’s hard I need more information”  
‘WAHHHH I WISH SUGA WAS HERE! I NEED SOME HELP OR ELSE HINATA WAS GOING TO BE TAKEN AWAY!’  
Hinata: “Well my friend says that it makes him warm, it was a nice feeling and he wants it. His face was getting hot”  
Daichi: “Okay tell me more”  
‘THAT’S LOVE! HINATA IS IN LOVE! I NEED TO TELL SUGA ABOUT THIS LATER’  
Hinata: “Uhm my friend says that he wants to be near that person, it makes his heart beats faster when he was thinking about that person”  
Daichi: ‘Who is it? Who’s did he fell in to?’  
“Uhm What is the hair color of the person he likes?”  
Hinata: “Why hair color?”  
Daichi: “Well based on my understanding uhm, it depends on the color if uhm, what the person is feeling”  
‘Thankfully Hinata was still oblivious to it’

Thankfully Hinata bought Daichi’s lies because he didn’t know it. Still the same idiot.

Hinata: “Oh wow, you’re smart Dad”  
Daichi: “Thank you. So what is the hair color?”  
‘I’m not smart, I’m desperate to know okay!’  
Hinata: “My friend likes the person with blond hair”  
Daichi: “Wait blond?”  
‘Blond? There are a few people with blond hair who’s close to Hinata’  
Hinata: “Yes the person’s hair was blond and the first time my friend saw that person he was irritated to that person and then it changed in one day”  
Daichi: “Hmm wait”  
‘Is it Kenma? No Kenma and Hinata doesn’t have that kind of relationship, even though Kenma is a gamer he might try and give Hinata the phone but how did he got that much money. Is it Yacchi? No Hinata said that it was a boy who gave him his phone so Yacchi would not be the one who gave it to him. Wait! Blond?! Blond haired and he was irritated the first time he saw that person! Is it Tsukishima! Kami-sama, please don’t tell me that it is Tsukishima. Wait there is also the blond guy from Aoba Johsai and there is also a blond haired guy from Date Tech and there is also that guy with piercings from Johzenji. Ahhh Suga please help me!’

Hinata looked at Daichi who was in deep thought for a second and it turned into a shocked and surprised face. Hinata was worried because what he is feeling may be serious or a disease.

Hinata: “What is it Dad? Is my friend sick?”

Daichi had a light bulb on top of his head. He was shocked that he had a faint smile on his face. He needed to lie all the way for Hinata’s sake.

Daichi: “No you’re friend is not sick in fact your friend is happy. You see Hinata the blond color can be associated to the color Yellow, and in the language of colors, the color yellow means happiness. So what you’re friend is feeling happiness, so happy just like you were playing volleyball”  
‘This is for your own sake Hinata! I’m sorry that I lied to you, I failed as your Dad’  
Hinata: “Oh that’s why”

Hinata looked at Daichi and everything fell into pieces. It was very easy to understand and it make him look like an idiot because of not knowing it. He then smiled at Daichi.

Hinata: “You are a genius Dad. I’ll tell that to my friend later. Thank you Dad!”  
Daichi: “Okay, no problem”  
‘Why did he smile like that? It’s genuine and pure, did he really meant it to tell to his friend or…’  
Hinata: “Ahh I forgot. I’m going to buy some desserts”

Daichi watched as Hinata ran away towards the counter. He was s really curious about Hinata. Daichi grabbed his hair in frustration. He is desperate on who is getting Hinata’s attention.

Daichi: ‘What the hell is happening! I don’t know anymore’

Hinata came back with two boxes of desserts, more like it was a full cake and a pie. 

Hinata: “I wish he’d like cake, if not then we can share is this pie”  
Daichi: “What cake did you get?”  
Hinata: “Strawberry”  
Daichi: “Oh and the pie?”  
‘TSUKISHIMA! Tsukishima like Strawberry cake’  
Hinata: “It’s blueberry pie for me’  
Daichi: “Don’t eat to many sweets or Suga will scold me again for letting you eat so many sweets”  
‘AHHHHH IT’S TSUKISHIMA ISN’T! Wait he doesn’t like blueberry’  
Hinata: “I won’t Dad”  
Daichi: “You are sure energetic, I wish I had that kind of energy”  
‘I’m tired. I needed to rest’  
Hinata: “If you are tired Dad you can go back and rest”  
Daichi: “Yeah let’s do. Let me use the restroom for a sec”

Daichi went up and headed towards the bathroom. He washed his face and he looked at the mirror. He was super concerned about Hinata and mentally tired to think about the blond haired person. Meanwhile Hinata called Atsumu. He was waiting for the call and it was answered by a grumpy Atsumu.

Atsumu: “Who is it?”  
Hinata: “It’s me Hinata”  
Atsumu: “Oh Hinata”

Hinata heard a scuffle on the other line and he heard Atsumu’s voice turned from grumpy to an excited puppy, or a fox. Hinata’s heart was beating a little faster.

Hinata: “We are now finished on the cafe. Can you fetch me up?”  
Atsumu: “Sure I’ll be there in no time”  
Hinata: “Make sure to drive safely. I’ll be waiting for you”

And with that Hinata ended the call. Atsumu was staring at his phone, his heart was pierced by an arrow when Hinata said that. He immediately headed to his motorcycle with his helmet on and an extra helmet for Hinata. 

He drove faster than the speed of how Tanaka’s sister drives. Hinata waits patiently at Daichi while looking at his phone. Daichi came back, his face was kinda wet.

Hinata: “Did you wash your face Dad?”  
Daichi: “Yes. Let’s go out. Do you need help with that?”  
Hinata: “No I’m fine. So where are you staying here?”  
Daichi: “It’s a 20 minute walk. I’m used to walking than getting on the bus plus it’s cheaper to walk than taking a bus”  
Hinata: “Then why don’t you buy a bike? It’s much faster than walking and a little cheaper”  
Daichi: “I don’t want a bike. I’m saving up some money to buy a motorcycle”  
Hinata: “Ohh that’s great!”  
Daichi: “So are you taking a bus or a taxi?”  
Hinata: “I’m waiting for someone”  
Daichi: “Is it your friend where you are staying?”  
Hinata: “Yes”  
Daichi: “Then let’s wait for your friend”


	19. CODE RED

Daichi was emitting some dangerous aura. Some people walking by were scared by Daichi and they distanced themselves on him. Well Daichi can easily won the most scariest faces on Japan when he was serious. Hinata was happy because his problems are now solved and he can’t wait to see Atsumu because he makes him ‘happy’. 

Daichi was planning on something, he wants to know who Hinata’s friend is, confront that person and keep Hinata away from that person. While waiting Hinata forgot something to ask about Daichi. In the next second Daichi has ascended into the gates of heaven. Oh Hello Kami-sama!

Hinata: “Dad I kinda forgot to ask. Then is it still called happiness when you sleep with that person in bed”

Daichi froze in his spot. Never did he knew that Hinata would drop a bomb on him. He was utterly shocked about it, so shocked that he looked at Hinata with wide eyes and open mouth. His soul was kinda leaving his body. Hinata on the other hand was oblivious to this, he felt his phone vibrate and he saw a message.

Hinata: “My friend is here. See you again Dad! Goodbye!”

And Hinata ran away. He walked passed in the corner and he turned left. He was greeted by Atsumu who was leaning on his motorcycle, still wearing the same clothes he wore earlier. He rushed towards him, he is clearly excited to see Atsumu. Atsumu saw Hinata running towards him with 2 boxes in his hands.

Atsumu: “There you are, here is your helmet”  
Hinata: “Thanks”

Hinata puts his helmet on. Atsumu still hasn’t put his on. Atsumu checked Hinata who is breaming with happiness.

Atsumu: “So how is it?”  
Hinata: “It went well and I didn’t forget to buy you something”  
Atsumu: “Oh what is it?”  
Hinata: “Secret, you’ll see when he got back”  
Atsumu: “I can’t wait. Give me the box first then you can hop in”

Hinata gave Atsumu the boxes and he hopped in the back of the motorcycle. Atsumu gave back Hinata the boxes and he puts his helmet on, using his free hand he grabbed Hinata’s arms and puts it in his waist. Hinata smiled, he inched closer to Atsumu’s body and they went off the road. 

After Hinata ran, Daichi’s mind was still processing on what is happening. He is still standing there in shock. So shocked that his mouth was still open. Close that mouth or else the flies might come inside.

Daichi: “Did Hinata said sleep in a bed? What!? Hinata slept with a person in a bed? Who is it!? who is the blond haired guy he is sleeping with?”

Daichi followed Hinata’s tracks. His mind was still not on the right track, he rushed to where Hinata runs off to. He turned left and he saw a blond haired man putting his helmet, Hinata was riding on the back of the expensive looking motorcycle, with a helmet on, that he could not even, in his life, buy one.

Daichi: “Who the hell is that!?”

Daichi couldn’t see the blond haired guy’s face. He just saw that it was really blond hair and he estimates that the person was taller than him. He then saw a shocking scene, the blond haired man pulls Hinata’s arms to his waist and which Hinata gets closer and smiled. 

In that short second Daichi could see the romantic atmosphere in those two. The last thing he saw is that the two of them went down the road. Daichi was having the hardest time in his life, he felt that someone took his children without him knowing. 

He was breathing really hard, he could feel his hands tingling. He immediately gets his phone and dialed a certain number. He could feel his sweat forming in his forehead.

“Hello?”

Daichi: “MAMA MIA!”

On the other line of the call. A man with a beautiful gray hair and has a birthmark mole under his left eye. He was wearing his potato marked shirt and he was in his boxers. He was currently on the bed and he was talking to Daichi. He was non other than the previous vice-captain of the volleyball club, Koushi Sugawara.

Sugawara: “It’s Sugamama not Mia and don’t scream, my ear hurts”  
Daichi: “SUGA IT’S CODE RED!”  
Sugawara: “What code red?”

Sugawara said as he stood up his bed, he was kinda surprised about the code red issue they are talking about. He waits for Daichi to tell him the issue.

Daichi: “It’s a big problem Suga”  
Sugawara: “What is it tell me already?”  
Daichi: “HINATA’S IN LOVE”  
Sugawara: “Oh I thought it was something more serious like Hinata is in a relationship now”

Sugawara sighed in relief. He was concerned at first but knowing Hinata well, he knows that Hinata would not be in a relationship before him. The other line went silent.

Sugawara: “Hello Daichi are you still there?”

Sugawara said because he thought that the line was broken but it turns out that Daichi was just frozen in shock. He took a deep breath and the nightmare of the two began. Daichi explained everything, everything not missing one thing, to Sugawara on what Hinata asked him on the coffee shop. Daichi was narrating the story to Sugawara in which the other line was silent.

Daichi: “Hey Suga are you still there?”

And with that Daichi’s ears hurt because Sugawara said some colorful languages, it was filled with glitters and rainbows. Sugawara was so pissed that he couldn’t control himself. It was so shocking to him that Hinata was taken away from them. Well not yet.

Sugawara: “I’m sorry I cursed at you. What the hell happened? Who is that blond haired guy? Is it Tsukishima?”  
Daichi: “I’m not finished yet. Hear me out first”

Daichi then narrates on what he saw after the coffee shop issue. Again Sugawara couldn’t hold back again and he cursed like there was no tomorrow, it even scared the poor Daichi. 

Again the phone call was filled with a bunch of rainbows and glitters, it was colorful and music to Daichi’s ears. Then everything was silent. Daichi was nervous to speak again or that rainbows and glitters would be directed to him.

A few seconds have passed and Sugawara spoke. The phone was emitting the most scariest aura Daichi could ever felt. He couldn’t imagine what face Sugawara was making. 

Sugawara: “I’m coming there in 2 weeks”

Daichi shivered when he heard Sugawara spoke. It looks like a threat to him more than a simple sentence. In the other side of the phone. Sugawara was emitting a very scary aura, the sky turned gloomy and it looks like the sky darkens because of that.

“It looks like it’s gonna rain”  
“Dammit I don’t have an umbrella with me”  
“The weather forecast never said that it would rain today”  
“Mommy looked the sky is black”  
“Let’s go back Honey or else we will be drenched in rain”

Sugawara said that to Daichi. He was very supportive to his children that he was nicknamed ‘Sugamama’ by his teammates, well children. Sugawara ended the call and he was thinking about something. He then laughs maniacally and then the thunder strikes.

Sugawara: “Wait for me Hinata, Mama’s going to visit you”

Daichi decided to went home because he knew that Sugawara would be the one to lead the searching on who is the blond haired guy that Hinata likes.

Daichi: “I must find that guy and give him a piece of my mind”

Meanwhile Atsumu and Hinata sneezed at the same time. They are now both inside Atsumu’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might be wondering, what is the story line or something... Well this is my take on the third years and other things happening behind the scenes from the manga. I really am itching to do this story ever since the manga ended, huhu I really don't want it to end but sadly that didn't happened... Hope you all like it and there are more to come so brace yourselves.
> 
> P.S. I'm still a newbie at writing so don't expect too much from me.


	20. CAKE INCIDENT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me just lurking in the internet looking for some Atsuhina things to fill my single heart...

Hinata: “You must take a shower first before you can see the surprise”  
Atsumu: “Eh I want to eat it now. I haven’t eat something since we dropped off Samu in the station”  
Hinata: “Then go and take a shower now. I promise that I would not eat it when you were done”  
Atsumu: “You said that. I’ll take a shower then”

Hinata just giggles. It was a lovely music to Atsumu’s ears. Atsumu immediately goes to the bathroom and take a shower. Hinata was in a very good mood after talking to his ‘Dad’. He was just feeling happy because he was with Atsumu.

Hinata: ‘Dadchi is right. I am happy with Atsumu, it’s like I’m playing volleyball in the court. I can now face Atsumu without being awkward.’

Hinata organized his things he bought and placed it on the fridge. He was scrolling on his new phone, there was a ton of news about how the Brazilian Team won the competition. Hinata was again excited again. He saw it on the TV earlier and he was thinking about it. He read the articles in English, he could understand English and speak fluently because of Yacchi and Tsukishima pounding his head a couple of times.

Hinata: ‘So they train on the beach, they don’t train on the court’

Atsumu walked out in the bathroom wearing a new set of fresh clothes. Atsumu saw Hinata smiling at his phone. He was interested on who or what is Hinata was looking at.

Atsumu: “Why yer smiling like that?”  
Hinata: “Oh I’m reading an article about beach volleyball”  
Atsumu: “Ahh, so what does it say?”

Atsumu walked in front of Hinata and he sat down right next to him. He was looking at the phone in Hinata’s hands.

Hinata: “Well the Brazilian team won the competition. I’m reading their interview about them and they train in beach rather than indoors”  
Atsumu: “Oh they won? That’s surprising”  
Hinata: “I watched their play earlier, it was amazing. I want to play in the beach too”  
Atsumu: “I’ve heard that it was very hard to play in the beach”  
Hinata: “You knew about beach volleyball Atsumu?”  
Atsumu: “Of course, I was watching some of their plays to learn and train my set”  
Hinata: “Have you played in the beach Atsumu?”  
Atsumu: “I never had a chance since we don’t have a beach near our place”  
Hinata: “Aww same. I wish we can play in the beach.”

Hinata pouted and Atsumu blushed seeing this. He looked like a pouting baby crow, Atsumu suddenly stood and he looks away so that Hinata couldn’t see his blushing face.

Atsumu: “Where’s my surprise then? I can’t wait to eat it”  
Hinata: “It’s on the fridge. Do you want to eat it together?”  
Atsumu: “H-hai”

Atsumu shyly said. His face was turning more red. Hinata walks to the fridge and he opened it.

Hinata: “Choose one, left or right?”  
Atsumu: “The right one”

Hinata gets the right box. He placed it down and he opened it. It was the strawberry cake. Atsumu sat down the chair and he saw the cake.

Atsumu: “Wow it’s strawberry cake”  
Hinata: “You liked it?”  
Atsumu: “Me and Samu liked it since we were kids but as we get older I didn’t like the sweet taste of it”

Hinata was kinda sad hearing about it. Atsumu saw an imaginary dejected puppy ears in Hinata’s head. He didn’t want to see it so he tried to cheer Hinata up.

Atsumu: “But I still liked it. Let’s go and eat it”  
Hinata: “Okay, I’ll slice you one”  
Atsumu: “Don’t slice it. We’re gonna do this”

Atsumu stabbed the cake with his fork. Hinata was confused about Atsumu was doing. It looked very much like Atsumu stabbed someone with a fork.

Hinata: “Why did you stabbed the cake?”  
Atsumu: “Well it’s a tradition for us twins that we don’t slice our cake and we will eat it with our forks. Samu and I always fight for who is the one who ate more and Samu always wins”  
Hinata: “Oh that’s why. Yosh let’s dig in. Itadakimasu!”  
Atsumu: “Itadakimasu!”

Atsumu and Hinata ate the cake. Atsumu was eating at the fast rate while Hinata was savoring the taste of the strawberries. He was kinda pissed at how Atsumu was eating more than him. 

Hinata: “Hey that’s not fair”  
Atsumu: “AHAHAHA”

Hinata saw how Atsumu took a huge piece and he ate it. Hinata was kinda competitive when eating so he used an underhand tactic. He took an icing on the cake and he puts it in Atsumu’s cheek. 

Atsumu stopped and he felt the thick icing in his cheek. His face was blushing because of the sudden action by Hinata. He stared at Hinata for a while and he saw that Hinata also took a huge piece and he ate it. 

Atsumu was fired up for some reason and he forgets what Hinata did to him. He also took an icing from the cake and he put it on Hinata’s nose. Hinata stopped for a second and he felt the icing on his nose. 

Atsumu: “Revenge!”  
Hinata: “I’m not gonna lose to you”

Hinata and Atsumu ate the cake. In a few minutes they finished the cake. The table was a mess, there are a few small pieces of cake and icing on it. Hinata and Atsumu was taking deep breath. The result:

Hinata and Atsumu: Draw.

It was a draw. Atsumu broke first by laughing then Hinata laughed along with him. Hinata then cleaned the table afterwards.

Hinata: “That was awesome Atsumu”  
Atsumu: “You should have seen your face when I put the icing on your nose”  
Hinata: “That was not fair”  
Atsumu: “You did it first”  
Hinata: “Because you eat fast”  
Atsumu: “Thank you. Here let me get your icing”

Atsumu leaned in, their face closed in. The TV was playing a movie about a lion and it was on the romantic song between the two lion tumbling on the grass. Atsumu neared in close and he licked Hinata’s nose to get the icing. He backed away slightly to see Hinata’s reaction.

Hinata’s eyes widen. He was surprised on how Atsumu licked the icing in his nose. He stared at Atsumu’s face. Atsumu stared at Hinata’s face. Their eyes locked on to each other. All they could hear was the background music from the TV. 

It was very romantic, it was setting the mood of the two. Atsumu could see how Hinata was inching closer while looking at his face.

Atsumu could feel Hinata’s breath to his face. It was dangerously close. Atsumu’s forehead was touching Hinata’s forehead. They could both feel that something is happening between them. Atsumu have completely fallen on Hinata’s eyes. 

He was so mesmerized by it. He could feel that Hinata’s inching closer and closer. Atsumu also inched closer and then he closed his eyes. Atsumu felt something soft and then he heard a laughter.

Hinata: “HAHAHAHA Got it”

Atsumu touched his cheek. Hinata licked his cheek. He specifically licked the icing in his cheek. He felt how Hinata’s soft tongue slide to his cheek. Atsumu blushed thinking that they would kiss at that moment. The song in the background ended. Atsumu hide his blush with his hands.

Atsumu: ‘Get a hold of yourself Tsumu!’


End file.
